


hook, line and sinker

by smokesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Character, seijoh4week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/smokesque
Summary: life grants oikawa tooru with three best friends and he falls for them each in turn: hook, line and sinker.





	1. distance makes the heart grow fonder (and if you're lucky, just a little stronger)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet and Savory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711258) by [SapphyreLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily), [Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon). 



> i had to credit sweet and savory in some way because tbh that fic changed my life. also because i probably wouldn't have had the idea of writing a text!fic if it hadn't been for that series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is ridiculously self-indulgent but, hey, i go back to school in four days so i wrote this to make myself feel better
> 
> day 1: ~~stormy weather~~ / long distance

**Group Chat -- > _i hope hajime knows i'm gay - tooru, 2k14_**

**Saturday 15 November**  
**01:52**

[me]: guys  
[me]: its common courtesy 2 rb ur bfs selfies right???

[makki]: ye

[mattsun]: yeah

[me]: !!!!  
[me]: i told u

[iwa-chan]: Tooru please they ruin my aesthetic

[me]: i AM ur aesthetic

[iwa-chan]: you super are not

[me]: well i shld b

[makki]: u're /my/ aesthetic tho

[me]: makki !!!  
[me]: iwa-chan im leaving u 4 makki

[mattsun]: lmao

[makki]: haha yeah  
[makki]: lmao

[iwa-chan]: the post is in my queue okay

[me]: i knew u wd come arnd!

[mattsun]: hajime has an actual queue that he actually fills with actual posts

[iwa-chan]: yes??

[mattsun]: *swoon*

[makki]: need me a freak like that

[me]: u guys dnt hv a q ???

[mattsun]: nope

[makki]: gotta keep my posts as inconsistent and annoying as possible

[mattsun]: u aren't having the true tumblr experience if u don't annoy the shit out of ur followers

[makki]: followers? what followers?

[mattsun]: ok same

[me]: sry we dnt all run blogs as irrelevant as urs

[mattsun]: oh yeah i forgot we were talkin to mr famous over here

[makki]: i think u'll find hajime is the real mr famous  
[makki]: unlike this poser

[me]: rude !!!!!

[iwa-chan]: that's true  
[iwa-chan]: Tooru only gets notes because he begs people  
[iwa-chan]: you saw what he did up there^

[makki]: ooh kill em

[me]: iwa-chan !!! so mean !!!!!!

**_iwa-chan_ has been renamed to _meanie!!_**

[meanie!!]: it's just the truth

[mattsun]: damn this is almost painful to watch

[me]: i hope u kno uve been renamed 2 meanie in my phone

[mattsun]: wow tooru back at it again with the comebacks

[makki]: solid work 10/10

[mattsun]: how will hajime recover from this one

[meanie!!]: huh I'm so hurt Tooru. can't believe you'd do that to me.

[makki]: u heard it here 1st folks !! tooru's "meanie" comment has severely wounded the poor hajime

[me]: i feel like u guys r making fun of me :((

[mattsun]: us? make fun of you? never!

[me]: just look @ the gc name !!!!!  
[me]: u always make fun of me

[makki]: THAt was comedy gold  
[makki]: u should be honoured

[mattsun]: c'mon u must've meant that as a joke tho

[me]: ok yeah mb a little

[meanie!!]: when did he even say that?

[mattsun]: in a call

[makki]: u werent there that time  
[makki]: rip

[meanie!!]: I know you're gay Tooru  
[meanie!!]: every morning you send me that text

[makki]: ohoho

[mattsun]: what text?

[meanie!!]: { _Attached Screenshot006.jpg_ }  
[meanie!!]: that text

[makki]: IM YELLING

[mattsun]: "good morning im gay" oKAY BUT M E

[makki]: e v e r y morning tho  
[makki]: can u imagine

[me]: iwa-chan!! u cnt send ppl our prvate convos!!!!

[mattsun]: tooru u are a gift

[makki]: a tru blessing

[mattsun]: every day i thank the lord for ur existence

[me]: oh ??? thnk u ?????  
[me]: i alr kno tht tho!

[makki]: u should send gm texts to the gc as well

[me]: none of u guys do that either??

[makki]: but what if i forget u're gay

[mattsun]: how will we remember if u dont tell us every morning

[me]: see ur doing it again  
[me]: ur making fun of me :((((

[makki]: we're not!!!!

[mattsun]: can't a guy want good morning texts from his friend without being accused of ulterior motives?

[me]: hm  
[me]: im only doing it if u guys do 2

[mattsun]: agreed

[makki]: agreed

[me]: hajime?

[makki]: haaaaaaajiiiiiiiiiiiime

[me]: where did he go anyway?

[mattsun]: where dis he come from

[me]: hoe dont do it

[makki]: where did he go

[mattsun]: where did he come from

[me]: oh my god

[makki]: cotton eye joe

[meanie!!]: hey sorry  
[meanie!!]: I was looking up how much it would cost to buy train tickets to come and fight you all

[mattsun]: why would u want to fight us?

[meanie!!]: because it's 2am and you guys talk too much

[me]: hajime!!!  
[me]: u shld buy a train ticket 2 come n visit me~

[meanie!!]: do you think I won the lottery or something?  
[meanie!!]: you know I would if I could

[me]: ik

[meanie!!]: that goes for you two as well  
[meanie!!]: I wish I could visit all of you

[makki]: aw hajime

[mattsun]: hajime gets softer the later it gets

[meanie!!]: I'm not soft

[me]: hes right. hes a meanie

[mattsun]: lmao

[makki]: sounds fake but ok

*

**Private Chat -- > _meanie!!_**

**Saturday 15 November**  
**02:16**

[meanie!!]: can you change my name back?

[me]: but its tru. u R a meanie

[meanie!!]: babe please  
[meanie!!]: it makes me feel bad  
[meanie!!]: I'm sorry

[me]: hajimeee  
[me]: its ok i kno u were jk  
[me]: i ws jk 2

**_meanie!!_ has been renamed to _hajime <3_**

[me]: { _Attached Screenshot043.jpg_ }  
[me]: better?

[hajime<3]: thank you!

*

**Group Chat -- > _i hope hajime knows i'm gay - tooru, 2k14_**

**Saturday 15 November**  
**02:19**

[makki]: anyway i gotta hit the haysack

[me]: ???

[hajime<3]: they mean they're going to bed, I'm pretty sure

[mattsun]: is that a thing people say?

[makki]: i think so ?? isn't it ???

[hajime<3]: I think you mixed together two sayings

[me]: wtf is a haysack anyway?

[makki]: a sack,,,,of hay,,

[me]: i dnt think thts real??

[mattsun]: did u mean haystack?

[hajime<3]: hit the hay and hit the sack are both ways of saying you're going to bed  
[hajime<3]: I think Takahiro just mixed them together

[makki]: no im p sure a haysack is a thing

[me]: it rly rly isnt

[makki]: what would u know anyway  
[makki]: are u a farmer now

[mattsun]: well are U a farmer hiro?

[makki]: shut up u fuker  
[makki]: im going to hit the haysack goodnight

[me]: gn makki!!!

[mattsun]: night jiro  
[mattsun]: *hiro

[hajime<3]: goodnight Takahiro. sleep well  
[hajime<3]: I think I might follow suit

[me]: gn babe <33

[hajime<3]: goodnight Tooru and Issei. sweet dreams

[mattsun]: night night

[me]: u too mattsun  
[me]: gn !!

[mattsun]: yeah goodnight

*

**Group Chat -- > _i hope hajime knows i'm gay - tooru, 2k14_**

**Saturday 15 November**  
**04:34**

[me]: i googled it  
[me]: { _Attached Screenshot044.jpg_ }  
[me]: haysacks dnt exist

**_i hope hajime knows i'm gay - tooru, 2k14_ has been renamed to _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

[me]: ok gn for real this time

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

**Saturday 15 November**  
**08:02**

[makki]: ho ho hello  
[makki]: gm texts to the gc are now a thing so good morning to u all~  
[makki]: except tooru  
[makki]: to whom i say fuck u haysacks are fuckin real u just gotta believe

[hajime<3]: good morning Takahiro  
[hajime<3]: I'm surprised to see you up so early on a weekend

[makki]: why's that?  
[makki]: i rarely sleep in

[hajime<3]: oh, really? you just strike me as the kind of person who would

[makki]: haha ye that's what issei saud when we first became friends  
[makki]: i don't text much in the morning bc i usually go for a run

[hajime<3]: nice  
[hajime<3]: there's a lot I don't know about you, huh?

[makki]: ig  
[makki]: but like only boring irl stuff  
[makki]: no one needs to know that lmao

[me]: gd morning all~  
[me]: ive awoken frm my beauty sleep

[hajime<3]: morning babe

[makki]: i hate u tooru

[me]: um rude  
[me]: i read wht u said abt haysacks but i dnt see any proof???

[makki]: how do i kick u out

[me]: u cnt  
[me]: mattsun has admin rights

[makki]: issei wake up u lazy ass

[me]: im sure thatll help gd idea makki

[makki]: show me. where i asked

[hajime<3]: Tooru did you eat breakfast yet?

[me]: not yet  
[me]: i jst got up

[hajime<3]: make sure you do, okay?

[me]: i will !!!!!!

[hajime<3]: you too Takahiro  
[hajime<3]: especially after you've been out on a run

[makki]: oh i didn't run this morning  
[makki]: but i'll try to eat ssomething!

[hajime<3]: good  
[hajime<3]: I'll be back after my shower

[me]: k !! ill b back after bfast

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

**Thursday 20 November**  
**17:32**

[makki]: do u guys know what u want to study at college?

[me]: yes !!!!!  
[me]: i hv known 4 a looooong time

[makki]: ah nice  
[makki]: what is it?

[me]: astrophysics~  
[me]: i can't wait to prove the existence of aliens to the world

[makki]: ofc lmao i should have known  
[makki]: how are u going to prove it tho?  
[makki]: even nasa can't prove that yet

[me]: thts where ur wrong makki  
[me]: see nasa CAN prove it  
[me]: they hv been able 2 for yrs  
[me]: but the gvt. doesnt want us 2 kno so they force nasa 2 keep it a secret  
[me]: so when i get a job @ nasa theyll hv 2 tell me the truth !!!  
[me]: n then i can tell the world!!

[makki]: "when" u get a job at nasa  
[makki]: how can u be so sure of ur future?

[me]: oh

[makki]: no sorry that came out sounding mean  
[makki]: i do think u'll get a job there. i know u can do it!  
[makki]: i just meant it's cool that u've got everything planned out  
[makki]: i don't know a damn thing about my future

[me]: aw takahiro :(  
[me]: u dnt need 2 worry abt it yet. we still hv months til we graduate  
[me]: ull figure it out soon enough but dnt stress over it!!!!!!!

[hajime<3]: Tooru's right  
[hajime<3]: you still have a lot of time to think about this so it's no problem if you don't know yet  
[hajime<3]: plus I'm in the same boat. I'm not sure what I'll study either

[makki]: thank u guys <3333  
[makki]: u'll figure it out too hajime!!

[hajime<3]: yeah I know. I have a few ideas I guess so I'm not too worried

[makki]: that's awesome! what are u thinking?

[me]: smth w animals right?

[hajime<3]: yeah, veterinary science probably

[makki]: ohh v cool vv cool

[me]: iwa-chan no kidding but  
[me]: u shld come to tokyo 4 college  
[me]: the 1 im going 2 has a super gd science program!!!!  
[me]: babe we cld go 2 college 2gether

[hajime<3]: that's  
[hajime<3]: sorry I didn't mean to send that. I was just surprised  
[hajime<3]: that's actually not a bad idea, I'll look into it  
[hajime<3]: pm me?

[me]: ok!!!!! im so excited omg

[makki]: wow u guys are literally a love story waiting to happen  
[makki]: where's issei when i need him

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

**Thursday 20 November**  
**17:58**

[mattsun]: u called  
[mattsun]: sry i was helping mum with the shopping

[makki]: issei they're being gross afain

[me]: we r not!!!  
[me]: i jst said he shld go 2 the same college as me

[mattsun]: wow gross

[makki]: see^^^

[me]: it isnt gross!!!! mattsun, why u always gotta side w makki??

[mattsun]: no i think it's cute tooru  
[mattsun]: but u two are still gross

[me]: i hate this gc

[mattsun]: nah u don't

[hajime<3]: what about you, Issei? do you have study plans?

[mattsun]: mm yeah  
[mattsun]: i'd like to major in british history and minor in gender studies

[makki]: yeye issei we all know uve got everyrhing planned out all the way to ur minor

[me]: why british history tho?

[mattsun]: it's really interesting !  
[mattsun]: i wanna study british monarchy  
[mattsun]: and also why they thought they could own the entire planet

[hajime<3]: that sounds really cool Issei!

[mattsun]: thanku hajime  
[mattsun]: hiro i thought u had something that u were considering

[makki]: not rly  
[makki]: i know i want to do something artistic. maybe theatre  
[makki]: but i don't really have a plan or anything

[hajime<3]: that's a good start  
[hajime<3]: do you know what type of theatre you'd focus on?

[makki]: im really interested in shakespeare  
[makki]: i'd like to look at his work a lot more in depth

[me]: :0  
[me]: i hv a friend who wants 2 do a course in shakespeare  
[me]: but literary not theatrical

[hajime<3]: which friend?

[me]: tetsu-chan

[mattsun]: isn't he the captain of ur volleyball team?

[me]: tht doesnt mean hes more important than me!!!!!

[mattsun]: i didn't say that??  
[mattsun]: i'm just trying to differentiate between ur friends lmao

[hajime<3]: no one thinks you're any less important than him, Tooru

[mattsun]: also u are the vice captain which is still very cool

[me]: do NOT use that word around me  
[me]: tetsu-chan is an idiot and i hate being called vice

[makki]: wait but tooru  
[makki]: do u know where he's planning to study

[me]: no i cnt rmbr. ill ask him  
[me]: actually ill ask if he can tlk 2 u abt it!!!

[makki]: tysm tooru ur the best

[me]: ik ik

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

**Sunday 23 November**  
**13:21**

[hajime<3]: guys I have news

[makki]: what's up buttercup

[mattsun]: what's new honeypoo

[me]: what's gucci lil poochie

[hajime<3]: ok that was fucking weird  
[hajime<3]: but the news is  
[hajime<3]: I cut my hair!

[mattsun]: whaaaaat

[makki]: !!!!! holy shit  
[makki]: this is good good news

[me]: u !!!! omg !!!!!!!!! why hvnt u sent selfies yet then

[mattsun]: yeah pics or it didn't happen

[hajime<3]: { _Attached Image083.jpg_ }  
[hajime<3]: { _Attached Image084.jpg_ }

[makki]: FCK  
[makki]: HAJIME THIS IS A+ U LOOK 10/10

[me]: i

[mattsun]: is it acceptable to scream right now bc iM SCREAMING

[me]: im

[hajime<3]: Tooru  
[hajime<3]: are you okay?

[me]: imbgnfjsk

[mattsun]: rip in pieces oikawa tooru

[makki]: he died an admirable death

[mattsun]: at the hands of the formidable hajime

[makki]: more like at the face tbh

[me]: hajime  
[me]: hajime im crying Look @ u  
[me]: ur hair is so nice n u look so happy n ur smile is so cute ive been blessed

[makki]: ha gay

[hajime<3]: babe <33  
[hajime<3]: my hair is so short now and I think it looks really masculine

[me]: it does !!!!!!!!

[mattsun]: the manliest man

[hajime<3]: when I looked in the mirror for the first time I was just so happy. this is really important to me so thank you for being supportive!

[makki]: hajime u look rly great and super masculine and im glad u can feel happy with the way u look!!

[me]: im so happy tht ur happy!!!!!! u look so handsome~~

[mattsun]: dude we'll always support u with stuff like this u don't have to thank us  
[mattsun]: but yes it looks rly good u're rocking it

[hajime<3]: thank you guys! you're all the best  
[hajime<3]: I just wanted to tell you about my hair quickly so I have to go now

[me]: goodbye iwa-chan~ text me later ok

[makki]: catch u on thr flip side  
[makki]: and thank u for sharing ur most excellent haircut

[me]: holy shit guys

[mattsun]: bye hajime ttyl

[me]: i actually think im going 2 die  
[me]: i keep looking at him n crying hes so pretty

[mattsun]: lmao tooru ur so gay

[me]: i Kno

[makki]: i don't think i've seen him look that happy before  
[makki]: it's nice

[me]: the nicest  
[me]: im going 2 think abt this 4ever

[mattsun]: have u set it as ur background yet?

[me]: yes  
[me]: one homescreen, one lockscreen

[makki]: u work fast

[me]: ill cry every time i turn on my phone now

[mattsun]: rip gl to u

[me]: i love dying and being dead

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_**

**Monday 01 December**  
**00:01**

[me]: ITS THE 1ST OF XMAS  
[me]: MERRY XMAS GUYS

[mattsun]: u wake me up  
[mattsun]: at midnight  
[mattsun]: on a thursday  
[mattsun]: to tell me this?????

[makki]: CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS

[mattsun]: chill tf out

[me]: MAKKI  
[me]: ITS CHRISTMAS

[makki]: H Y P E

**_HAYSACKS ARE NOT REAL !!!!_ has been renamed to _Christmas Countdown: 24_**

[me]: a christmas countdown !!!!  
[me]: good idea makki!!

[makki]: we have to update it everyday okay?

[me]: yes sir!!!

[mattsun]: u guys are fuckin five year olds  
[mattsun]: go to bed

[me]: ITS CHRISTMAS MATTSUN

[makki]: u can't insult us on christmas

[mattsun]: jfc what are u going to be like on actual christmas day

[makki]: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
[makki]: u don't wanna know

*

**Private Chat -- > _makki_**

**Monday 01 December**  
**00:13**

[makki]: we need to plan something BIG for christmas day

[me]: yes!!!!!!

[makki]: im gathering christmas memes for a massive spam. can u organise redecorating the chat?

[me]: im on it!!!  
[me]: this is going to be the BEST xmas ever~~~~~~

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas Countdown: 24_**

**Monday 01 December**  
**06:46**

[hajime<3]: I'm literally kinkshaming both of you

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas_ _Countdown: 20_**

**Friday 05 December**  
**17:02**

[makki]: owo what's this?

[mattsun]: excuse me

[makki]: could it be  
[makki]: g a s p  
[makki]: does hana have friends??

[me]: its a makki imposter!!!!!!!!  
[me]: hv u kidnapped our makki?  
[me]: give them back!!!!!

[makki]: chill

[mattsun]: who are u

[makki]: i'm hana's bff obviously  
[makki]: { _Attached Image188.jpg_ }  
[makki]: see we tight

[mattsun]: oh is hiro with u just now?

[makki]: nah that's from like a month ago  
[makki]: they're busy rn because coach held them back  
[makki]: so i've got their phone

[hajime<3]: what's going on?

[me]: iwa-chan theres an imposter!!!  
[me]: he says hes makki's friend but i dnt buy it

[makki]: tf dude  
[makki]: i'm tendou satori. doesn't hana ever talk about me?

[mattsun]: u're tendou??  
[mattsun]: bro nice to meet u  
[mattsun]: im matsukawa issei. hiro's told me some stuff about u

[makki]: wait  
[makki]: issei?  
[makki]: so i guess you others are tooru and hajime?

[hajime<3]: yes I'm Iwaizumi Hajime

[me]: i dnt feel safe telling u my name  
[me]: i still dnt trust u

[hajime<3]: yeah that's Tooru

[me]: iwa-chan! how dare u!

[makki]: omg  
[makki]: hana literally will not shut up about you guys  
[makki]: man this is so lit

[me]: what :0  
[me]: wht do they say abt us???

[makki]: "have i told you about my internet friends that i met on the internet because i'm cool and people like me on the internet. they're so nice and i talk to them all the time and i want to meet them all and did you know we have a group chat that we talk in all the time did you know i'm popular did you know i have sooo many friends did you know hey tendou did you know did you know did you know"  
[makki]: not word for word but that's pretty much the gist of it

[mattsun]: oh my god

[makki]: and some other stuff that i probably shouldn't say haha

[hajime<3]: that's nice  
[hajime<3]: I didn't know Takahiro talked about us to their other friends

[me]: wht other stuff do they say tho??????  
[me]: now u made me curious

[makki]: nah i really can't say  
[makki]: but you guys tell me hana's secrets quick i need blackmail material

[me]: we wldnt betray them like that!!!

[mattsun]: hiro unironically watches the just do it video as pre-game motivation the night before important matches

[makki]: wait really

[mattsun]: yes  
[mattsun]: they are an outdated memer

[me]: mattsun stop!!!!! this is betrayal of the worst kind!!!!!!!!

[makki]: yo man i'll tell you what other stuff hana says about you if you just let my bro over here finish exposing them

[me]: huh fine  
[me]: i guess i cld be persuaded to stay quiet

[makki]: thanks dude

[mattsun]: they also have a unicorn fursona and still enjoy my little pony

[makki]: shit  
[makki]: this is incredible

[me]: now tell us wht they said!!!

[makki]: uh oh my freezer's on fire i gotta dash

[mattsun]: lmao

[me]: no!!!!!! u hv to uphold ur end of the bargain!

[makki]: but for real hana will be out anytime now so i should go

[mattsun]: wait bro u should hit me up so we can expose hiro together  
[mattsun]: i want whatever dirt u have on them

[makki]: lit  
[makki]: i put your number into my phone i'll text you later gotta blast bye

[me]: THIS ISNT FAIR  
[me]: I HATE U

[mattsun]: see u tendou nice meeting u

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas Countdown: 20_**

**Friday 05 December**  
**17:38**

[makki]: im going to strangle tendou with my bare hands next time i see him

[mattsun]: aw but he seemed really nice

[makki]: stfu issei ur no better  
[makki]: im going to strangle u too

[mattsun]: i mean if u're into that ;)

[makki]: fuck u

[mattsun]: :((((  
[mattsun]: im sorry hiro

[makki]: no ur not

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas Countdown: 12_**

**Saturday 13 December**  
**14:36**

[makki]: hey dudes can we call

[mattsun]: yeah can we?!

[me]: im down

[mattsun]: nice nice  
[mattsun]: hajime?

[hajime<3]: yeah I can  
[hajime<3]: why are you so eager though?

[makki]: haha we're not eager what are u talking about im starting the call now

**Incoming audio call from _Christmas Countdown: 12_**

*

Tooru tucks his headphones snuggly inside his ears, dipping one foot down from where it had been hidden beneath his thigh and spinning himself gently in his desk chair. The tone rings relentlessly through his ears for a few seconds after he accepts the call - repetitive and familiar in a way that is strangely calming - before the automated noise is replaced by equally (if not more) calming voices. He smiles as he tilts his head back against the wall, letting his phone drop between his thighs. He doesn't pay attention to the words being said, only the way they are spoken like bow to string, dragging out the most delicate tune in rough harmonies and soaring melodies.

"No video this time?"

Tooru tunes in just in time to hear Hajime's rock 'n' roll jam of a voice strum out a question. The sound is akin to heavy drum beats providing a steady rhythm to everything Tooru feels, keeping him grounded in moments where he feels weak enough to float away in the softest puff of wind, and always guiding him gently back to where he belongs. He has known Hajime for three years, yet he barely remembers what beat his life played to before.

"Neggo. Eggaudeggieggo eggis eggeneggough feggor neggow."

Takahiro's lilting birdsong voice chirps in reply and Tooru's lips automatically curl at the perkiness of it. But something isn't quite right. Tooru hears the familiar sound, feels comfort rolling off the vibrations down the phone line, and everything about the situation leads up to the words that are spinning gold from the movement of Takahiro's tongue. And there lies Tooru's concern. It's as though Takahiro is speaking perfectly clearly but their words exist a little to the left of their intended astral plane. Or maybe it's as though Tooru's ears have suddenly failed him, picking up syllables that do not exist in normal conversation.

"Eggexeggactleggy. Veggideggeeggo eggis jeggust teggiregging wheggen yeggou deggon't neggeed eggit."

Piano chords and soft string melodies fill Tooru's ears, accompanied by Issei's words. They are interwoven so naturally, like an entire orchestra rocking Tooru safely against winds that threaten to snap the bough supporting his cradle. And again there are those extra syllables, piercing the soft music with violent notes out of key and disrupting the scores Tooru has grown so familiar with. He cannot place them, though he feels he should understand the words spoken around them. The translation is just out of reach, almost natural yet not quite in the realm of coherent. Tooru's head hurts for trying so hard to match the words with ones he knows.

There is silence all through his headphones and Tooru begins to consider having imagined anyone speaking at all. It would explain the off-key syllables that Tooru can't seem to place, though his concern is heightened by the possibility of his delusional state. He's used to Hajime telling him to be more careful with his sleep schedule, to stay within the boundaries of healthy when it comes to meal consumption, but never before has he taken to hearing imaginary voices. Perhaps all is not as well as he is so sure it is. (But certainly he would have realised if things were slipping out of control, would he not? Tooru is nothing if not observant, mostly of those around him but also enough to stretch inwards and encompass the intricate parts of his own life.)

Then, a rough strum of a guitar breaks through and finally, finally something in tune - finally something Tooru's ears have the capacity to comprehend.

"What." Hajime's voice is gruff, as thick and rumbling as always. It doesn't pose a question and barely resonates for long enough to read much into it, but Tooru is quick to note the correct amount of emphasis that informs him Hajime is just as lost as he.

There's a further beat of silence, though what follows is speedier to reach Tooru's ears than before.

"Wheggat deggo yeggou meggean, Heggajeggime? Eggare yeggou eggokeggay?"

Takahiro's voice is as easy to recognise as it always has been for Tooru, but there is still something so eerily off about it.

"What are you saying, Makki?" Tooru finally breaks through his dumbfounded confusion enough to supply a question that exposes his concerns, but the response he receives makes short work of shoving puzzlement back down his throat until he feels like he's choking.

"Eggi deggon't eggundeggersteggand. Ceggan't yeggou heggear megge?" Takahiro sounds equally as confused, if the raise in pitch is anything to go by, yet Tooru still cannot understand the words clearly enough to make sense of what part of this equation is causing confusion for Takahiro.

"Quit joking around. We can't understand a word you're saying," Hajime says and Tooru has never been happier to know he's not alone in his lack of understanding. Unfortunately, the happiness does not extend to Takahiro, who still sounds distraught at their words.

"Eggisseggei? Ceggan yeggou eggundeggersteggand megge? Wheggat eggare theggose teggwo teggalkegging eggabeggout?"

Issei seems to take Takahiro's words as a sign to enter the conversation once more, though it's beyond Tooru's best guess as to which part was indicative of that.

"Yegges, eggi ceggan. Eggi deggon't kneggow wheggat Teggooreggu eggand Heggajeggime meggean. Yeggou seggound peggerfeggectleggy cleggear teggo megge."

"Eggoh, theggank geggod feggor theggat. Meggaybegge eggit's egga preggobleggem weggith theggeir pheggones," Takahiro says and Tooru's temple pulses unpleasantly at the way they appear to be having a casual conversation that he can't quite wrap his head around.

"Egganeggyweggay, eggit's geggettegging leggate. Ceggould yeggou reggead megge seggomethegging teggo heggelp megge sleggeep?" Issei speaks so gently, as though his words are part of the softest discussion. Tooru feels much the opposite as his frustration at being unable to understand reaches a crescendo.

"Eggof ceggourse. Heggow deggoes _Thegge Beggee Meggoveggie_ seggound?"

Similarly, Takahiro is easily as smooth and kind in his speech. It makes Tooru's desire to know what they are discussing all the more urgent. He taps out of the call on his screen so that he can bring up his messages, hoping to find an easier way around the issue plaguing his mind.

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas Countdown: 12_**

**Saturday 13 December**  
**14:58**

[me]: wht r u 2 saying  
[me]: i dnt understand

[makki]: ????  
[makki]: im about to read issei the bee movie script

[mattsun]: haven't u been listening?

[me]: u arent making any sense!!!!  
[me]: wheres iwa-chan

[mattsun]: he left the call like five minutes ago lmao

[makki]: r u d e  
[makki]: u ready, sei?

[mattsun]: yeah hmu me up, hiro

*

 **Ongoing Call -- > _Christmas Countdown: 12_**  
**00:24:46**

Tooru frowns at the screen, his confusion not dissuaded in the least. He's sure, at this point, that Takahiro and Issei are messing with him but there is an underlying fear that maybe they aren't. Usually their playful jibes peter out after the first few jokes at Tooru's expense, yet this has been going on for far too long. Tooru just doesn't get it and it is making him increasingly unsettled.

"Eggacceggordegging teggo eggall kneggown leggaws eggof eggaveggieggateggion, theggere eggis neggo weggay egga beggee sheggould begge eggabeggle teggo fleggy..."

Takahiro's birdsong voice is feather-light as they read - Tooru assumes, from what he had been told - the beginning of _The Bee Movie_ script. No matter how many times Tooru has seen the opening scene written down or heard it spoken at unnecessary intervals, it never sounds quite like this. Despite knowing at least the first few lines by heart, he cannot for the life of him translate Takahiro's words in his head.

Issei, on the other-hand, makes a noise of content as Takahiro continues reading. Tooru can make out the sound of sheets rustling, presumably as Issei burrows himself under them.

"Yeggelleggow, bleggack. Yeggelleggow, bleggack. Yeggelleggow, bleggack. Yeggelleggow, bleggack. Eggooh, bleggack eggand yeggelleggow. Legget's sheggake eggit eggup egga leggitteggle!" Takahiro alters their voice as the script wears on, imitating what Tooru assumes is supposed to be Jerry Seinfeld's voice. Tooru is certain Barry the Bee never spoke quite like that in the movie.

Eventually, he realises he is far from receiving explanation for the strange occurrences of the call. It still makes beyond zero sense to him, but he finds himself prepared to let it go for the night. Tooru exits the call to the sound of Takahiro reading Issei to sleep. He locates Hajime's contact instead, hitting call without hesitating in the hopes his boyfriend will be just as willing to sweet talk him into an early slumber.

*

**Group Chat -- > _Christmas Countdown: 01_**

**Thursday 25 December**  
**00:00**

**_Christmas Countdown: 01_ has been renamed to _MERRY CHRISTMASS .。･:*♡◟༼ຈ 3 ຈ༽◞⌒♡*:･。._**

**The conversation picture has been updated.**

[hajime<3]: what are you doing?  
[hajime<3]: Tooru I know it's you

[me]: ITS CHRISTMAS HAJIME  
[me]: MERRY CHRISTMAS

[makki]: { _Attached Image305.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image306.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image307.jpg_ }

[me]: { _Attached Image412.jpg_ }

[makki]: { _Attached Image308.jpg_ }

[me]: { _Attached Image413.jpg_ }  
[me]: { _Attached Image414.jpg_ }

[makki]: { _Attached Image309.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image310.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image311.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image312.jpg_ }

[mattsun]: what the hap is fuckening

[me]: { _Attached Image415.jpg_ }  
[me]: thts all i hv but  
[me]: CHRISTMAS !!!!!!!!!

[makki]: { _Attached Image313.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image314.jpg_ }

[hajime]: holy shit I'm going to bed

[me]: CHRISTMAS HAJIME  
[me]: ITS A CRIME 2 SLEEP ON XMAS

[makki]: { _Attached Image315.jpg_ }

[hajime]: I don't care. goodnight

[makki]: { _Attached Image316.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image317.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image318.jpg_ }

[mattsun]: hiro where are u getting all these christmas memes from

[makki]: { _Attached Image319.jpg_ }

[me]: theyve been collecting them all month

[mattsun]: omg dedication

[makki]: { _Attached Image320.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image321.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image322.jpg_ }  
[makki]: { _Attached Image323.jpg_ }  
[makki]: okay im fresh out of memes

[mattsun]: amazing

[makki]: tooru u've done a great job with the chat 10/10  
[makki]: i especially approve of the mean girls photoshop

[mattsun]: okay but why am i karen?

[me]: ur def the karen of the group mattsun  
[me]: i thought abt this a lot

[makki]: a+ for making me gretchen wieners  
[makki]: she's a queen

[me]: also im regina n u 2 r my main hoes so it had 2 b this way

[makki]: <333

[mattsun]: and hajime is the kid whose life u try to ruin?  
[mattsun]: that would explain why u are dating him

[me]: mattsun!!! thts so mean!!!!!!

[makki]: yeah issei go predict the weather or something

[mattsun]: i hate everyone in this gc bye

*

**Group Chat -- > _MERRY CHRISTMASS .。･:*♡◟༼ຈ 3 ຈ༽◞⌒♡*:･。._**

**Thursday 25 December**  
**10:16**

[makki]: tooru did u mean to spell christmas with double s

[me]: wht

[makki]: chat name

[me]: fuck  
[me]: oops

[makki]: TOORU  
[makki]: im crying how did u do that accidentally

[me]: i guess im just always thinking abt ass

[makki]: kill bill sirens

[hajime<3]: merry christmas you three

[me]: merry xmas babe!!!

[makki]: merry christmass*  
[makki]: but yeah same to u

[me]: stop bullying me >:(

[makki]: gotta go for family stuff  
[makki]: have a good day guys

[me]: u 2 takahiro!!

[hajime<3]: have fun, goodbye!

*

**Group Chat -- > _stfu issei christmas is definitely still acceptable_**

**Sunday 04 January**  
**18:10**

[me]: makki r u there

[mattsun]: they went out for dinner but i think they'll be back soon

[me]: oh  
[me]: looks like its jst u n me then

[mattsun]: where is hajime on this fine ol day?

[me]: camping w his family this wkend  
[me]: hes back this evening

[mattsun]: i see i see  
[mattsun]: what's up with u tooru

[me]: ugh im EXHAUSTED

[mattsun]: oh no why's that??

[me]: vb practice has been extra tough this week  
[me]: im supposed 2 be helping 1 of our 1st yrs w his spikes but hes such a wild card n idk wht 2 do  
[me]: he doesnt hv any experience n hes so inconsistent tht i cnt always figure out where 2 toss

[mattsun]: oh man thats a toughie  
[mattsun]: have u talked to ur captain about this?

[me]: yeah thts why hes working w me in the 1st place  
[me]: bc he needs so much improvement  
[me]: im trying 2 help him but we always stay 4 extra practice now n its rly tiring

[mattsun]: i know u want to help but just remember not to drain urself  
[mattsun]: don't overdo it and try to take lots of breaks  
[mattsun]: but u're one of the top setters so i'm sure u'll be able to figure it out with a bit of hardwork

[me]: thx mattsun  
[me]: ill b careful dw

[makki]: hey what did u want me for tooru?

[me]: oh makki!!  
[me]: i jst wanted to ask who the person u keep rbing selfies from is  
[me]: this one  
[me]: { _Attached Image473.jpg_ }

[makki]: ahh that's my friend semi  
[makki]: why do u ask?

[me]: i jst rly rly like the way they do their makeup  
[me]: i was wondering if u cld ask them if they wld b ok 2 tlk 2 me abt it

[makki]: yeah i'll ask!!  
[makki]: i'm sure it'd be fine

[me]: thank u!

[mattsun]: wait semi as in goes-to-ur-school semi?  
[mattsun]: semi as in u-think-he's-really-pretty semi?  
[mattsun]: semi as in u-probably-have-a-crush-on-him semi?

[makki]: i don't have a crush on them wtf

[mattsun]: shit sorry did i mess up their pronouns

[makki]: no it's fine they use he/they

[mattsun]: oh okay  
[mattsun]: but u definitely do have a crush on them

[me]: makki has a crush?????  
[me]: thts so cute!!!

[makki]: i don't!!!  
[makki]: he's just my friend who happens to be v pretty

[mattsun]: sounds like something someone who had a crush would say

[makki]: can u stop  
[makki]: i don't like them that way

[me]: u jst thin k theyre super pretty

[makki]: yes  
[makki]: it's just like u guys are all my friends who are also pretty  
[makki]: ok that was a bad example given what we're talking about but  
[makki]: u get the idea

[me]: wait

[makki]: anyway can we talk about something else

[me]: no makki hold on  
[me]: i think we shld tlk abt this  
[me]: do u mean wht i think u mean??

[makki]: what

[mattsun]: what

[makki]: tooru pls

[me]: oh  
[me]: nvm

[mattsun]: i'm confused

*

**Private Chat -- > _makki_**

**Sunday 04 January**  
**18:56**

[me]: makki  
[me]: takahiro  
[me]: can we pls discuss this?

[makki]: there's nothing to discuss???

[me]: i think there is  
[me]: unless im reading in2 it the wrong way?

[makki]: reading into what

[me]: do u hv 2 b difficult?

[makki]: yes

[me]: ok  
[me]: u called us pretty n then said it was a bad example "given what we're talking about"  
[me]: we were tlking abt crushes, ?

[makki]: uh

[me]: takahiro its ok  
[me]: if u meant wht i think u meant then its ok im not going to judge u  
[me]: bc me 2

[makki]: wait no  
[makki]: what  
[makki]: i think u think i meant something different

[me]: .  
[me]: u do hv a crush

[makki]: yeah

[me]: but its not on semi

[makki]: yeah

[me]: its on us

[makki]: yeah

[me]: yeah  
[me]: how come u never said?

[makki]: i thought u'd think it was weird  
[makki]: or maybe i thought it was weird  
[makki]: u know ppl don't just have a crush on three people at the same time  
[makki]: especially three people they haven't met  
[makki]: ESPECIALLY when two of said people are dating each other

[me]: i dnt think its weird  
[me]: like i said, me 2

[makki]: u too?  
[makki]: like, all of us?  
[makki]: me and issei not just hajime?

[me]: yeah  
[me]: do u think thts weird?

[makki]: no but  
[makki]: does hajime know?

[me]: yep  
[me]: he knew b4 we started dating  
[me]: he doesnt think its weird either

[makki]: oh  
[makki]: okay

[me]: takahiro im going 2 ask u smth  
[me]: but u hv 2 wait a bit ok?

[makki]: okay??

[me]: jst til hajime gets home  
[me]: sry but its important  
[me]: pls just wait

[makki]: okay  
[makki]: yeah okay  
[makki]: thank u for not thinking its weird

[me]: well yeah, of course  
[me]: im in no place 2 judge

*

**You added _makki_ and _hajime <3_ to a group chat**

**Group Chat -- > _Untitled_**

**Sunday 04 January**  
**19:59**

[me]: ok guys  
[me]: we need 2 tlk abt some stuff

[makki]: without issei?

[me]: 4 now yes  
[me]: ive tlked 2 both of u separately n i think we all kno whts coming but  
[me]: im jst going 2 say this now 4 the record so no one is confused  
[me]: i like both of u  
[me]: like romantically  
[me]: mattsun 2 but idk how he feels atm n i dnt want 2 make him uncomfortable  
[me]: i wld like 2 b in a romantic relationship w both of u if u wld both be interested in tht as well

[hajime<3]: Tooru and I have talked about this multiple times already  
[hajime<3]: but for Takahiro's sake, I'll make it clear that I feel the same way  
[hajime<3]: I like both of you (all three of you but until we know how Issei feels I won't say anything to him) and, if you agree Takahiro, I would love for you to join our relationship

[makki]: shit  
[makki]: guys  
[makki]: just. shit

[me]: good shit? or bad shit?

[makki]: good shit  
[makki]: very good shit  
[makki]: the best shit

[hajime<3]: is that a yes?

[makki]: yes  
[makki]: i feel the same way as both of u and i never really thought it would be reciprocated so i don't know how to respond to this  
[makki]: but yes i would be so happy to be in a relationship with both of u

[me]: !!!!!!!!!  
[me]: i'm so glad takahiro

[makki]: me too

[hajime<3]: as am I

[makki]: hey tooru  
[makki]: does that mean i get a cute heart next to my name like hajime does?

**_makki_ has been renamed to _takahiro <3_**

[me]: yeah. it does

[hajime<3]: I hope this also means you two will stop fighting about inane things in the group chat

[me]: it absolutely does not

[takahiro<3]: yeah actually i'm going to hit the haysack right now

[me]: they're not real makki. they've nvr been real

[takahiro<3]: fite me punk

[hajime<3]: also it's 8pm, why would you go to bed now?

[me]: ill do more than jst fight u ;)

[takahiro<3]: meet me in the fuckin pit  
[takahiro<3]: for a spicy time ;)

[hajime<3]: I can't believe I willingly subjected myself to this

*

**Group Chat -- > _stfu issei christmas is definitely still acceptable_**

**Sunday 04 January**  
**21:46**

[mattsun]: uh not to sound desperate but  
[mattsun]: its been three hours since any of u have said anything in this gc  
[mattsun]: are u guys okay?

[takahiro<3]: holy shit issei yeah we're fine

[me]: mattsun~  
[me]: sry i hope u werent 2 worried

[mattsun]: where have u all been?  
[mattsun]: if u dont mind me asking

[me]: um we have some news actually

[takahiro<3]: ye hajime get ur butt over here quick sharp

[hajime<3]: what  
[hajime<3]: oh are we telling Issei now?

[me]: yep!!

[mattsun]: what are u telling me  
[mattsun]: im scared has something happened

[me]: noooo  
[me]: well yes but

[hajime<3]: it's a good thing

[me]: ^^^

[takahiro<3]: guys can we just tell him instead of leaving him in suspense

[me]: gd idea makki y dnt u do the honours

[takahiro<3]: okay uh  
[takahiro<3]: we're all dating like all three of us are in a relationship im sorry about the Thing issei ill talk to u in pm ok i get it if ure angry but yeah this is whats happened i hope u are ok with it

[mattsun]: o  
[mattsun]: all three of u?

[takahiro<3]: yes

[mattsun]: well

[me]: are u angry?  
[me]: u sound angry

[mattsun]: im not angry  
[mattsun]: maybe a little at hiro but not because of this

[me]: pls dnt b angry :((((

[takahiro<3]: issei cam u pleade answer my msgs in the private chat we need to talk abt this

[mattsun]: tooru its ok im fine with u three being in a relationship  
[mattsun]: i'd never be angry about that

[me]: r u sure???

[mattsun]: of course  
[mattsun]: as long as u are all happy

[me]: ok ;DDD

[hajime<3]: wait Takahiro what are you sorry for?

[me]: yeah im wondering tht 2

[takahiro<3]: i cant say bc its personal but um  
[takahiro<3]: we might talk to u later  
[takahiro<3]: sei and i are gonna call now ok?

[hajime<3]: is everything alright?

[takahiro<3]: it will be

*

Tooru's teeth engrave marks onto the skin around his thumbnail, where he chews nervously at the cuticles. He hasn't heard from Takahiro since the day before. Of course, he's fully aware they had private matters to discuss with Issei - and while it bothers him immensely that he can't pinpoint what they are, he is hardly likely to encroach on a subject that's not intended for his ears - yet he struggles to find a plausible excuse as to why it has taken them more than twelve hours to divulge into said matters. He doesn't doubt that the topic is sensitive to both parties involved, but it seems a little extravagant to devote quite so much time to approaching it. Especially when taking into account what is, as far as Tooru is concerned, the most important tidbit of information to take away from the previous day's conversation: Issei is not angry. He had said so himself, confirming Tooru's hopes and allowing an opportunity for them all to be at peace. But from then on out, events have refused to line up. If Issei is so incredibly not angry then why, pray tell, has Takahiro spent near to an entire day placating him?

Tooru bites down viciously, his sharp molar leaving a lasting indent in his skin. A slight tangy taste drifts to the tip of Tooru's tongue. Ah, shit. Hajime would have his ass on the next train to Tokyo if he heard Tooru has taken to biting his fingers to point of blood loss once again. Not that Tooru isn't desperate to see Hajime in the flesh, but he doesn't like to consider their first encounter being one that involves Hajime worrying senselessly over him. Tooru sucks the bead of blood from his thumb, swiping his tongue over the indent as a final measure, and forces the hand away from his mouth. His attention returns to the sheet on the desk in front of him where he is supposed to be taking notes. He isn't sure he'd be able to write without his hand shaking, even if he could find the mental capacity to concentrate. Tooru wonders if he's working himself up for nothing, if this is all just in his head. Are the others as concerned as he is? Is Hajime struggling to concentrate in his own class? Is Takahiro biting his own fingers to shreds? Is Issei forcing his own hands not to shake every time he reaches for a pencil?

The school bell is music to Tooru's ears and he flies out of his seat the second it resonates through the building. He manages to beat the crowds, causing him to be the first to arrive at the gym for volleyball practice and giving him the chance to change in record time before any of his teammates even arrive. He taps his foot impatiently as he leans against the lockers in the changing room, waiting for his phone to turn on - having powered it down for classes.

His messages show nothing past Sunday evening. Tooru swears. His thumb finds its way back between his teeth.

"Looks like someone's eager to get on the court."

A hand slams neatly between Tooru's shoulder blades, propelling him forwards a few steps before he catches himself against a closed locker door.

"Tetsu-chan," he whines half-heartedly, switching off his phone and resigning himself to focus on other issues for the duration of practice.

"Hey man, you alright?" Kuroo asks as he dumps his bag on the bench and turns to peer curiously at Tooru.

"Fine, fine. What are you, my mother?" Tooru flaps his hands airily. He's fine and he doesn't need his loser captain, of all people, worrying about him. Kuroo smirks, shaking his head in amusement and twisting away. He hollers over at Kenma as they slip inside the door and Tooru relaxes, having been spared further concern. He returns to nagging the skin around his thumb with his teeth while he waits for the team to change.

He doesn't hear from Kuroo again until most of the second and first years have dispersed after practice. It had been gruelling that evening and the first year Tooru had taken on as apprentice, Haiba Lev, had almost dropped to the ground halfway to the change rooms, so Tooru agreed to let him off extra practice for once. Tooru is pulling his hoodie on in preparation for the chilly walk home, his arms stuck in the air and material bunched around his ears, when Kuroo decides to speak up.

"Hey Yaku. Oikawa seemed a little concerned at the start of practice. You might want to check up on him."

Tooru yanks the hoodie angrily past his head so that he can shoot daggers at his meddling captain. Kuroo just laughs, gently pushing Kenma's shoulder to guide them out the door, and tosses a wave back at the three left behind. Kai makes a quick escape shortly after, leaving Tooru to his deadly fate.

"Well, I'll be off then," he says as nonchalantly as possible, but Yaku barely blinks before darting forward to grab his forearm. Tooru is pinned in place against the lockers before he knows what's happening, Yaku's soft glare alighting worriedly over his facial features.

"Mori-chan, I'm fine I swear."

"No, Kuroo's right. There's definitely something up, so spill," Yaku says harshly, though Tooru can detect the underlying note of concern lacing his voice.

"It's nothing, alright? I'd tell you if it was serious."

Yaku doesn't respond, but he bends his leg to gently bump Tooru's bad knee with his own. He doesn't have to speak for Tooru to understand the implications of that.

"Point taken," he mumbles, twisting away from the intense gaze in front of him. "But it's nothing like that. Just an issue with some friends. There's nothing you can do."

Yaku seems to search Tooru's face for signs of lying - which is probably a fair enough call - before he releases his grip on Tooru's arm.

"You'd better be telling me the truth, because if I find out you're lying to me..."

"There'll be hell to pay. Yeah, yeah, I get it," Tooru says, straightening his sweater and smiling brightly at Yaku. He knows the drill - Yaku would have Tooru's innards removed and compressed into volleyballs if he ever found out Tooru was refusing to ask for help when he needed it. But Tooru doesn't need help, he just needs to get home so he can talk to his best friends already.

He swipes his bag from the bench by the lockers, legging it to the door before Yaku can trap him in another vice grip. Yaku follows at a slower pace, though he catches up outside after locking up the gymnasium. He slaps the small of Tooru's back gently, his hand lingering like a weight Tooru has to bear.

"We've got your back, Oikawa. You know you can always count on us," he says, refusing to make eye contact and hiding his chin in the scarf wound tightly round his neck. Tooru huffs a laugh, more pleased at the support than he's willing to let on.

"Of course, Mori-chan."

He flashes a peace sign (which Yaku misses because he's too busy trying to bury his entire head in the thin material of his scarf), before leaning over to ruffle Yaku's hair, despite knowing how much he hates it.

"See you tomorrow," Tooru calls over his shoulder as he sets off at a jog. Finally he can make his way back home. Finally he can get some solutions to his current predicament.

He carries the support of his team with him the whole way and it does far more to shield him from the cold weather than his hoodie does. No matter what happens, he will still have them. No matter what, he will be fine.

*

**Group Chat -- > _stfu issei christmas is definitely still acceptable_**

**Monday 05 January**  
**17:49**

[hajime<3]: uh guys  
[hajime<3]: I know last night was kind of a shock for all of us but can we please talk about this

[me]: iwa-chan <33  
[me]: we hvnt spoken all day n i missed u  
[me]: also i agree. we shld tlk abt this

[hajime<3]: Tooru it's hasn't even been 24 hours since we last talked  
[hajime<3]: you can't have missed me that much

[me]: ;(((( cnt a guy miss his bf w/out being harassed abt it

[hajime<3]: shush I missed you too okay?

[me]: wh  
[me]: hajime!!!!!

[hajime<3]: <3

[takahiro<3]: hello hello

[me]: makki <2  
[me]: *<3  
[me]: i missed u as well

[hajime<3]: hello Takahiro :)

[takahiro<3]: issei should be around soon and we have a lot to discuss  
[takahiro<3]: and i missed u too tooru <3

[me]: is he ok????

[takahiro<3]: yeah he's fine  
[takahiro<3]: it was my fault bc i misjudged the situation but  
[takahiro<3]: its all gonna be okay soon

[hajime<3]: I hope so  
[hajime<3]: this is the closest thing to a fight we've had in this group chat and I don't like it

[takahiro<3]: i'm sorry guys  
[takahiro<3]: this is all bc of me

[me]: no it isnt taka!!!!!  
[me]: u hvnt done anything wrong

[hajime<3]: don't be so hard on yourself, Takahiro  
[hajime<3]: whatever upset Issei is on all of us

[takahiro<3]: no u don't understand  
[takahiro<3]: just wait for sei to get here

[mattsun]: im here

[me]: MATTSUN!!!!!!

[hajime<3]: Issei, is everything okay?  
[hajime<3]: I've been so worried about you

[me]: ME TOO

[mattsun]: ah sorry about that  
[mattsun]: i'm fine  
[mattsun]: i just have some stuff to tell u all

[me]: ok :0  
[me]: so tell us!!!

[hajime<3]: don't pressure him, Tooru  
[hajime<3]: you can take your time Issei

[mattsun]: thanks hajime  
[mattsun]: i just want to get it over with though  
[mattsun]: so if u guys could just not talk until i'm done that would be great

[me]: got it

[hajime<3]: if that's what makes you comfortable then of course

[takahiro<3]: it'll be okay issei u can do this!!

[mattsun]: there's no easy way to say this i guess but i like all of you  
[mattsun]: as in romantically  
[mattsun]: and i'm not trying to step into ur relationship bc i just want u guys to be happy  
[mattsun]: and if thats with the three of u and not me  
[mattsun]: well i'm okay with that  
[mattsun]: that's why i kept quiet about it for so long actually  
[mattsun]: because i didn't want to make tooru and hajime uncomfortable  
[mattsun]: but i just wanted u all to know that i care about u so much  
[mattsun]: there's not really any point to this but hiro said it would be a good idea  
[mattsun]: so i hope this doesn't break up the gc or anything  
[mattsun]: i really am happy for you guys  
[mattsun]: okay that's all u can talk now

[hajime<3]: Issei  
[hajime<3]: you're an idiot

[mattsun]: oh  
[mattsun]: i know i'm sorry  
[mattsun]: i shouldn't have said anything

[me]: no silly thts not wht iwa-chan meant  
me]: omg this is the best day of my life

[mattsun]: ???

[hajime<3]: we like you too

[takahiro<3]: (as in romantically)

[mattsun]: wait what  
[mattsun]: hiro, i know u do but  
[mattsun]: hajime and tooru as well??

[me]: ofc  
[me]: issei, i wd like 2 formally invite u 2 b a part of our relationship  
[me]: if thts ok w hajime and taka

[hajime<3]: well yes of course  
[hajime<3]: I would love for you to join us

[takahiro<3]: i think everyone here knows that would be more than okay with me

[mattsun]: guys  
[mattsun]: nothing would make me happier

[me]: <3333

[takahiro<3]: <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

[hajime<3]: <3

**_mattsun_ has been renamed to _issei <3_**

[hajime<3]: but I don't understand how any of this is Takahiro's fault?

[takahiro<3]: o  
[takahiro<3]: sei, is it chill if i explain it?

[issei<3]: yeah go ahead

[takahiro<3]: um well issei told me ages ago that he had a crush on all of us  
[takahiro<3]: and at the time i had just started to think that maybe i did too  
[takahiro<3]: but i panicked and didn't know how to tell him so i just said something dumb like "thats cool"  
[takahiro<3]: so he thought it wasn't reciprocated  
[takahiro<3]: but then yesterday we told him we were all in a relationship  
[takahiro<3]: and ig that was a dick move on my part bc issei didn't even know i felt that way  
[takahiro<3]: he should have been the one to join ur relationship, not me

[me]: but now ur both here n we're all happy!!!!  
[me]: so theres nothing 2 worry abt

[issei<3]: yeah hiro it's not ur fault  
[issei<3]: im sorry i was mad, u didn't deserve that

[takahiro<3]: i kinda did

[issei<3]: shhh no u didn't  
[issei<3]: just let me be sorry

[hajime<3]: I'm glad this has brought us all together  
[hajime<3]: this group chat is the best thing that's ever happened to me

[issei<3]: sappy hajime returns

[takahiro<3]: it's not even Late yet

[issei<3]: is he always going to be this soft from now on?

[hajime<3]: I'm not soft or sappy

[takahiro<3]: u super are

[issei<3]: yeah u are

[me]: u are

**_stfu issei christmas is definitely still acceptable_ has been renamed to _hajime is the softest boi_**

[hajime<3]: when will my torment end?

[takahiro<3]: neverrr

[me]: we only do it out of love

[issei<3]: we have ur best interests at heart

[takahiro<3]: wow u guys are all softies  
[takahiro<3]: can't believe i'm the toughest one here

[hajime<3]: fight me

[takahiro<3]: in bed?

[issei<3]: gross

[takahiro]: u can come too

[issei<3]: less gross

[me]: wht abt me????

[hajime<3]: you can watch

[takahiro<3]: djdjshdbfjsjsh  
[takahiro<3]: saVAGE

[issei<3]: HAJIME THE SAVAGE

[me]: :((((  
[me]: i cnt beelieve my own datemates kicked me out of bed

[issei<3]: beelieve

[hajime<3]: don't do it

[issei<3]: bees

[me]: stop

[takahiro<3]: According to all known laws of aviation,

[hajime<3]: oh no

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mum is to blame for the eggy language scene because she made up that language and taught me to speak it when i was younger. if you want a translation, head on over [here](http://smokesque.livejournal.com/622.html). ((it's not that complex so idk if y'all figured it out anyway.))
> 
> the formatting on this Killed me i hate everything


	2. they say trouble never comes alone (and for good reason too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short and kind of a let down bc i didn't have much motivation for it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's something, at least
> 
> also i upped the rating to T bc of language
> 
> day 2: ~~note passing~~ / detention

**Group Chat -- > hajime is the softest boi**

**Thursday 08 January  
** **17:49**

[hajime<3]: hey guys

[issei<3]: haaaaaajiiiiimeeee  
[issei<3]: how are u

[hajime<3]: alright I suppose  
[hajime<3]: what about you?

[issei<3]: ahh im good!!  
[issei<3]: but u don't seem so good  
[issei<3]: is something wrong?

[hajime<3]: nothing really. just tired

[issei<3]: aww u should take a nap  
[issei<3]: sleep is very important

[hajime<3]: I guess

[issei<3]: want me to sing u a lullaby?

[hajime<3]: thanks Issei but it's alright

[issei<3]: good call. i'm actually a terrible singer  
[issei<3]: are you sure there's nothing wrong?

[hajime<3]: it's not important  
[hajime<3]: school's just really shit

[issei<3]: oh?  
[issei<3]: what ails ye?

[hajime<3]: I don't know, I guess I thought things would change once I started presenting masculine  
[hajime<3]: I'm not closeted anymore but I still get misgendered daily  
[hajime<3]: it just sucks knowing I don't even look like a guy to people who barely know me

[issei<3]: ugh that's awful  
[issei<3]: i'm so sorry u have to deal with those morons

[hajime<3]: and the only thing I can think of that would make this a little better is if I could play volleyball  
[hajime<3]: but I can't even do that without being shoved onto the girls team  
[hajime<3]: I mean, is it so hard to believe that I'm not a girl?

[issei<3]: no  
[issei<3]: no it's not hard at all  
[issei<3]: u are a man and no one can tell u different  
[issei<3]: not that how u present would make any difference to ur gender but  
[issei<3]: u look super masculine and anyone who mistakes u for a girl is clearly blind

[hajime<3]: thank you  
[hajime<3]: I'm sorry for springing this dumb stuff on you like that

[issei<3]: babe it isn't dumb  
[issei<3]: u know u can always talk to any of us about anything  
[issei<3]: we love u

[me]: sry i jst got home but yes 2 everything mattsun said

[hajime<3]: I love you too  
[hajime<3]: welcome home Tooru

[issei<3]: tooruuuu

[me]: iwa-chan u r the handsomest man in the world n im so sry u hv 2 deal w all this crap  
[me]: i wish things were easier 4 u  
[me]: but we r always here 2 support u

[takahiro<3]: ^^^^  
[takahiro<3]: always

[issei<3]: hiroooo

[takahiro<3]: misgendering and dysphoria sucks ass, believe me i know  
[takahiro<3]: but u're nothing if not strong hajime and i'm so proud of u for being open about ur gender  
[takahiro<3]: i hope everything gets easier for u. just remember u only have to survive at that school for a couple more months before u're free

[hajime<3]: thank you all so much  
[hajime<3]: I love you guys

[me]: <<33333

[issei<3]: i know this is like an important moment but i'm a little offended that no one acknowledged my greeting messages

[takahiro<3]: sorry, hello issei  
[takahiro<3]: i hope u're having a good day

[me]: isseeeeiiiiii

[issei<3]: ok thanks guys let's go back to reminding hajime how manly he is

[takahiro<3]: super manly

[me]: totally buff

[takahiro<3]: he could throw me off a cliff and i'd probably thank him

[issei<3]: what does that have to do with being manly?

[takahiro<3]: nothing, i just thought it was worth mentioning

[hajime<3]: I'm not going to throw any of you off a cliff  
[hajime<3]: except maybe Tooru

[me]: hey!  
[me]: y do u all hate me?!!!

[hajime<3]: as a display of affection I mean

[me]: theres nothing affectionate abt being thrown off a cliff n smashed in2 the rocks @ the bottom

[takahiro<3]: sounds romantic to me  
[takahiro<3]: sei, will u throw me off the cliff since hajime is clearly preoccupied?

[issei<3]: sure thing babe ;)

[takahiro<3]: hey tooru we could hold hands while we're falling

[me]: oh ig tht wldnt b so bad then

[issei<3]: it's a date

[hajime<3]: please god no  
[hajime<3]: I've never murdered someone before

[takahiro<3]: it's never too late to start babe <3

*

**Group Chat -- > hajime is the softest boi**

**Tuesday 13 January**  
**11:56**

[issei<3]: i'm telling u, we would be great

[hajime<3]: Issei I just don't think that's true

[issei<3]: hiro back me up

[takahiro<3]: i mean people would love us no doubt no doubt  
[takahiro<3]: does it really matter whether it's for our impeccable humour or charming looks?

[me]: i dnt buy it

[issei<3]: thousand yen says we can pull it off

[takahiro<3]: wait what  
[takahiro<3]: when are we going to find the time to prove this?

[issei<3]: gap year  
[issei<3]: we can spend a year touring the country as comedians and we'll be better off for it when we attend college

[takahiro<3]: i didn't sign up for this

[hajime<3]: even Takahiro doesn't think you two could do it  
[hajime<3]: you wouldn't make a penny

[takahiro<3]: hey now  
[takahiro<3]: we'd make a little more than that at least

[me]: ull need to show us some proof b4 we believe tht

[issei<3]: haven't you seen enough of our wit over the past almost two years

[me]: i hv nvr once seen either of u tell a gd joke

[takahiro<3]: hurtful

[issei<3]: that's unnecessarily rude

[me]: its tru ???

[issei<3]: we've told plenty of good jokes

[me]: prove it

[takahiro<3]: wait issei let me take this one  
[takahiro<3]: i've got a winner up my sleeve

[issei<3]: the floor is urs

[takahiro<3]: i support farming  
[takahiro<3]: in fact u could call me a  
[takahiro<3]: { _Attached Image394.jpg_ }

[issei<3]: DSKSJFJFJSKS  
[issei<3]: IM SCRMING

[me]: wait i dnt get it

[issei<3]: PROTRACTOR  
[issei<3]: U COULD CALL THEM A PROTRACTOR

[hajime<3]: that is incredibly bad

[takahiro<3]: it's my favourite joke of all time  
[takahiro<3]: i borrowed that one from ushijima actually

[issei<3]: tell my main man ushi he's a hero

[takahiro<3]: will do

[me]: ew ushiwaka told u tht????  
[me]: no wonder its so bad

[takahiro<3]: i am Hurt tooru

[hajime<3]: he's right, it is pretty bad

[issei<3]: i bet u laughed tho  
[issei<3]: i bet both of u laughed

[me]: NO  
[me]: ur nt funny

[takahiro<3]: i guess tooru isn't a   
[takahiro<3]: { _Attached Image394.jpg_ }  
[takahiro<3]: he must be a  
[takahiro<3]: (((quick issei help me out. what's the opposite of a protractor?)))

[issei<3]: a geoliner?

[hajime<3]: that's totally wrong  
[hajime<3]: can we move on from this joke? it fucking sucks

[takahiro<3]: harsh  
[takahiro<3]: but not to worry, i've got something even better in store  
[takahiro<3]: sei, i'll need ur help with this one

[issei<3]: at ur service

[takahiro<3]: there's 20 letters in the alphabet yeah?

[issei<3]: thats totally wrong theres 26

[takahiro<3]: yeah i guess i forgot the letters; u r a b

[issei<3]: thats funny b/c i am a bee

[takahiro<3]: me too thanks

[issei<3]: me too thanks

[hajime<3]: what just happened

[me]: im  
[me]: i cngkgkgjbs

[issei<3]: shit hiro i think we made tooru laugh

[me]: i cnt breatje

[takahiro<3]: SCORE

[issei<3]: WE'RE AMAZING

[hajime<3]: i'm so confused

[takahiro<3]: it's okay hajime  
[takahiro<3]: just remember

[issei<3]: u r a b

[hajime<3]: me too thanks?

[takahiro<3]: Y E L L I N G  
[takahiro<3]: hajime confirmed for closet memer

[issei<3]: i've never been more proud

*

A soft squeal breaks the otherwise silent atmosphere that has settled over the classroom, as Tooru shifts in his chair and causes the soul of his shoe to twist across the polished floor. No one looks up. He forces the heel of his palm to mash his lips against his teeth, pushing painfully against the snub of his nose with the underside of his knuckles. He bites down on the cuff of his sleeve to stifle a laugh and his breath heightens against his palm. Texting the group chat during class was, to say the least, an honest mistake. He ought to have left his phone switched off in his locker as it usually is. 

"Oikawa-kun. Is there something you'd like to share?"

Tooru's teacher rises to her feet and takes a few confident steps forward before she stops to glare at him. Tooru pushes his hand harder against his face for a moment, until he's sure he won't burst into giggles without it's presence, then peels it away. 

"No, Sensei," he says. Or at least, tries to say. He misguidedly glances down at his phone while he opens his mouth and the words come out as more of a squeak than anything when he's overcome by a new, stronger urge to laugh. His teacher takes several rapid steps down the aisle of students towards Tooru, stopping a mere couple of feet away. 

"Is that a phone?" she asks loudly. Everyone looks up at that. Someone gasps audibly.

"Ah," Tooru mumbles, in the hopes it will buy him some time to think up a reasonable excuse. It does no such thing. 

"Hand it over, Oikawa-kun. You may collect it when the bell rings for lunch."

Tooru nods resignedly, passing her the phone and hanging his head in shame to avoid the vulture-like stares of his peers. 

"Oh, and you can meet me after school for your detention. No objections."

Tooru flat out panics at that. Handing over his phone is one thing, but detention? That's another level entirely. 

"But Sensei, you know I have vol-"

"I said no objections. You will meet me here after school and you will not go anywhere else beforehand. Is that clear?" She snaps, her glare seeming to intensify with every word. 

"Yes, Sensei."

As his teacher makes her way back to her desk at the front of the room, Tooru's phone in hand, he finally lifts his head enough to meet Kuroo's gaze across the room. His friend is practically steaming at the ears, murderous thoughts flitting across his features. Tooru is definitely going to pay for missing practice. 

The bell that signifies lunch's beginning sees Tooru collecting his phone and making a hasty getaway to the first lonely, shaded spot on school grounds he can find. He tries to appear calm, smiling at everyone he passes and even waving at several familiar students, yet inside his head is a panicked mess. Not even an hour ago he was boasting a perfect record, free from any blemishes no matter how small. Now, he is facing the prospect of his first detention since entering the education system and it would be an understatement to say he's considerably anxious. And so, he does what he always does when something causes him to panic.

*

**Group Chat -- > hajime is the softest boi**

**Tuesday 13 January**  
**12:47**

[me]: help  
[me]: im freaking out

[takahiro<3]: is this like that time u freaked out bc punctuation can't be capitalised

[me]: no  
[me]: we'll discuss tht l8r but im srs

[takahiro<3]: why are u freaking out?

[me]: its stupid but  
[me]: i jst got detention 4 the 1st time

[takahiro<3]: o  
[takahiro<3]: is that why you left earlier?

[me]: yeah  
[me]: i got caught on my phone

[takahiro<3]: tooru im sorry  
[takahiro<3]: we didn't mean to get u in trouble

[me]: no no its not ur fault  
[me]: im jst panicking a bit bc this has nvr happened b4

[takahiro<3]: yeah i get that  
[takahiro<3]: it's alright tho, detention isn't a big deal or anything  
[takahiro<3]: u'll just miss out on volleyball for one evening and have to sit in a classroom for a bit  
[takahiro<3]: it's not like u'll get a permanent record  
[takahiro<3]: so don't panic!!! it sucks but u can get through it, i know u can

[me]: ik  
[me]: im blowing this way out of proportion  
[me]: thanks makki

[takahiro<3]: wait i gotta do something real quick but i'll talk to u once i'm on my lunch break

[me]: ok

[issei<3]: hello hello  
[issei<3]: are u okay tooru?

[me]: yeah yeah im fine  
[me]: i'll get over it dw

[hajime<3]: Tooru, it'll all be okay. you're a good student and one detention for something that trivial won't make a difference

[issei<3]: ^^^  
[issei<3]: also i think i know what hiro's doing and i'm going to see if i can swing something similar

[me]: ????

[hajime<3]: uh alright?  
[hajime<3]: this better hadn't be dangerous

[takahiro<3]: i'm back~  
[takahiro<3]: it's not dangerous  
[takahiro<3]: i just had to act out a little

[me]: wht do u mean?

[takahiro<3]: looks like u and i are both going to be spending the evening in detention, baby

[issei<3]: me too

[takahiro<3]: that was quick

[issei<3]: lmao yeah  
[issei<3]: i have a bit of practice in this area

[me]: wait u guys deliberately got detention jst 2 make me feel better?

[takahiro<3]: like i said, detention isn't a big deal  
[takahiro<3]: it'll be fun

[hajime<3]: I'll be joining you  
[hajime<3]: I conveniently "forgot" to get my mum to sign off on my homework

[issei<3]: u got detention for that???

[takahiro<3]: yikes that's strict

[issei<3]: i had to stage a fist fight

[me]: but u were only gone 4 like a minute

[issei<3]: i've got a buddy who's always up for a bit of punching

[hajime<3]: Issei, I'm worried that you're hanging around the wrong crowd

[issei<3]: shhsh  
[issei<3]: gentle punching only

[hajime<3]: hm  
[hajime<3]: just stay safe, okay babe?

[issei<3]: of course!!

[takahiro<3]: y'all motherfuckers ready to blow this joint

[me]: NO  
[me]: we're all going 2 b well-behaved ok  
[me]: pls i dnt want this 2 happen again

[takahiro<3]: ah sorry  
[takahiro<3]: best behaviour, got it

[issei<3]: aye aye cap'n

*

**Group Chat -- > hajime is the softest boi**

**Tuesday 13 January**  
**16:32**

[me]: hey guys  
[me]: i can finally tlk now

[issei<3]: tooru!!!

[takahiro<3]: how's the detention experience going?

[me]: its ok  
[me]: i hd 2 write lines but  
[me]: sensei jst wlked out randomly????

[takahiro<3]: omg

[issei<3]: she just up and left?

[me]: yup

[issei<3]: one might even wonder where she went

[takahiro<3]: or where she came from

[me]: no  
[me]: one wouldn't

[takahiro<3]: alrighty then  
[takahiro<3]: but that's cool tooru!! u got the place to urself now

[me]: mhm

[issei<3]: well i'm just chillin with my boi, tera  
[issei<3]: things are going great for us  
[issei<3]: how's it looking at your end, hiro?

[takahiro<3]: the guy who always supervises detention is sleeping again  
[takahiro<3]: i've been trying to fire spitballs into his open mouth for the past ten minutes but no luck so far

[me]: thts gross makki dnt do tht  
[me]: is tera the friend who likes to gently punch things?

[issei<3]: the one and only

[takahiro<3]: tera texted me from issei's phone once to say that if i was hoping to become issei's best friend, he'd cut my dick off and hang it from his grandma's front doorframe  
[takahiro<3]: bundle of laughs, that guy

[issei<3]: he's a decent dude  
[issei<3]: and he was joking  
[issei<3]: hopefully

[takahiro<3]: """""hopefully"""""

[issei<3]: ok so i asked and he said he was serious but  
[issei<3]: i wouldn't worry about it  
[issei<3]: he's mostly talk and no action

[takahiro<3]: u literally introduced him as ur friend who's always up for some punching ????

[issei<3]: i said gentle, didn't i?  
[issei<3]: i wouldn't let him hurt u anyway hiro

[takahiro<3]: aw thats so gay

[issei<3]: i am gay

[hajime<3]: me too thanks

[takahiro<3]: hajime!!!!

[me]: I  
[me]: WA  
[me]: CHAN

[issei<3]: i thought u wouldn't be on ur phone bc strict teachers and all that

[hajime<3]: I got lucky  
[hajime<3]: the nicest teacher in the world is supervising

[me]: !!!!

[takahiro<3]: hey i think we should have a competition

[hajime<3]: ...  
[hajime<3]: what kind of competition?

[takahiro<3]: how about  
[takahiro<3]: who can stick the most spitballs to the ceiling before detention's over

[me]: ur jst saying tht bc u hv a head start

[issei<3]: u're on, hiro

[hajime<3]: what does the winner get?

[takahiro<3]: whatever they want from each of the losers

[hajime<3]: okay I'm in

[me]: iwa-chan nooo  
[me]: this is a bad idea

[issei<3]: u in or out tooru?  
[issei<3]: it's up to u

[me]: fine  
[me]: ig im in 2

[takahiro<3]: in that case  
[takahiro<3]: let the games commence

*

**Group Chat -- > hajime is the softest boi**

**Tuesday 13 January**  
**17:51**

[takahiro<3]: did everyone get pictures of their ceiling before they left?

[me]: yep

[issei<3]: yeah

[hajime<3]: yes

[takahiro<3]: excellent  
[takahiro<3]: not to toot my own horn but i have quite the collection of spitballs up there  
[takahiro<3]: not to mention the two that actually landed in the teacher's mouth

[me]: GROSS GROSS GROSS  
[me]: WE DNT NEED 2 HEAR THT MAKKI

[issei<3]: lmao  
[issei<3]: anyway u're going down hiro  
[issei<3]: ur confidence will be ur downfall

[takahiro<3]: not likely punk  
[takahiro<3]: on three we share photos, yeah?  
[takahiro<3]: 1  
[takahiro<3]: 2  
[takahiro<3]: 3

[issei<3]: { _Attached Image740.jpg_ }

[hajime<3]: { _Attached Image121.jpg_ }

[takahiro<3]: { _Attached Image401.jpg_ }

[me]: { _Attached Image442.jpg_ }  
[me]: i only got 3 b4 i quit bc i dnt want 2 get in more trouble

[takahiro<3]: three is a respectable amount  
[takahiro<3]: im proud of u

[me]: thx

[issei<3]: 26  
[issei<3]: beat that, hiro

[takahiro<3]: aw issei i hate to be the one to tell u this but  
[takahiro<3]: U LOST  
[takahiro<3]: 27

[issei<3]: fuCK

[takahiro<3]: i'm already planning what i'll make u guys do

[hajime<3]: just a sec  
[hajime<3]: you might want to hold that thought  
[hajime<3]: because I got 54

[takahiro<3]: ehat the fuk

[me]: hajime!! nice!!!!

[issei<3]: h o w

[hajime<3]: you don't grow up with Sugawara Koushi as your neighbour and NOT learn how to defend yourself in a spitball war

[takahiro<3]: ugh fine  
[takahiro<3]: what are u gonna make us do then?

[hajime<3]: oh nothing yet  
[hajime<3]: I think I'll just let you stew over it for a while  
[hajime<3]: and cash in my prize later

[issei<3]: u are Evil hajime, pure evil

[hajime<3]: ;)

[me]: hey thanks btw guys  
[me]: u ddnt hv 2 do tht but  
[me]: detention wsnt so bad when u 3 were there 2

[issei<3]: anything for u

[takahiro<3]: we should make it a weekly date

[me]: absolutely not

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't actually plan on mattsun being from tsubakihara but then,, i was writing and it just,,,,, happened


	3. we're all just fish out of water, we're all just learning to make this work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent three hours last night just thinking about reon/kai and may have forgotten to post this which is why it's late oops
> 
> day 3: aquarium date / ~~child/parent au~~

**Private Chat -- > _is_ _sei <3_**

**Friday 16 January**

**23:31**

[me]: code red  
[me]: 101  
[me]: im calling in backup

[issei<3]: what

[me]: i need ur help  
[me]: can u give me makki's friend's #

[issei<3]: which friend?  
[issei<3]: i dont think i have any of their friends' numbers

[me]: the annoying 1 tht u betrayed makki 2

[issei<3]: ohh tendou?  
[issei<3]: i thought u hated him??

[me]: yes but i dnt hv time 2 b petty rn

[issei<3]: are u telling me  
[issei<3]: oikawa tooru  
[issei<3]: does not have time to be petty

[me]: shut up this is important

[issei<3]: wait im screenshotting for posterity  
[issei<3]: gotta send this one to hiro

[me]: no dnt send it to them  
[me]: not yet anyway

[issei<3]: why not?

[me]: just trust me 4 now  
[me]: ill fill u n hajime in later but can u give me the # or not?

[issei<3]: yeah but let me just text him real quick to make sure he's okay with it

[me]: k  
[me]: ur the best issei thank u ily

[issei<3]: ik <33

*

**Private Chat -- > _u_ _nknown_**

**Saturday 17 January**  
**09:13**

[me]: hello  
[me]: this is tendou right?

[unknown]: ohoho  
[unknown]: if it isn't oikawa tooru

[me]: yeah ok well i need ur help

[unknown]: do you think hana would be jealous if they knew you were texting me

[me]: um no  
[me]: i doubt it

[unknown]: but how should i slip it into conversation?  
[unknown]: just subtle remarks of course  
[unknown]: let them figure out that i Know things about you

[me]: ok no  
[me]: 1stly u dnt kno anything abt me so wht wld u even tell them  
[me]: 2ndly u cnt say anything 2 them yet  
[me]: i need u 2 keep this on the dl 4 now

[unknown]: you're having secret conversations with your s.o's friends?  
[unknown]: that's shady, tooru-kun

[me]: dnt call me tht  
[me]: n its not shady. i jst need u 2 do me a favour

[unknown]: what's in it for me?

[me]: the knowledge that ur a nice person  
[me]: occasionally

[unknown]: i'm gonna need something a little more solid  
[unknown]: i'm thinking blackmail material?

[me]: never

[unknown]: hmm  
[unknown]: i'll settle for you buying me a meal then  
[unknown]: anything i choose

[me]: we dnt live anywhere near each other???  
[me]: how am i going 2 pay 4 ur meal

[unknown]: i assume you'll come to visit hana sometime  
[unknown]: i can wait  
[unknown]: i just want you to have that deal hanging over your head

[me]: ok fine w/e  
[me]: can u help me now?

[unknown]: what is it you need, tooru-kun?

[me]: i told u not 2 call me tht  
[me]: n i jst need u 2 tell me wht kind of cool stuff u cld do on a date in ur town  
[me]: like a museum or a zoo or smth  
[me]: but its gotta b cheap

[unknown]: well you've come to the right person  
[unknown]: i am, after all, the date meister

[me]: ok but u cld jst answer the question w/out calling urself tht u kno

[unknown]: shut up no i couldn't  
[unknown]: we have a museum and an art gallery  
[unknown]: ooh and an aquarium  
[unknown]: hana likes fish

[me]: PERFECT  
[me]: i knew i cld count on u

[unknown]: they don't call me the date meister for nothing

[me]: does any1 call u that?

[unknown]: no but you do now

[me]: i will nvr

[unknown]: oh okay  
[unknown]: i guess hana's just going to have to learn about their surprise date a little early

[me]: u wldnt dare

[unknown]: i super would

[me]: fine  
[me]: thx 4 ur help date meister

[unknown]: you got it tooru-kun!!

*

**You added _issei <3_ and _hajime <3_ to a group chat**

**Group Chat -- > _Untitled_**

**Saturday 17 January**  
**11:06**

**_Untitled_ has been renamed to _taka's super secret birthday bash bonanza_**

[me]: ok guys  
[me]: makki's bday is in 10 days so we need to get planning  
[me]: luckily ive made a head start

[issei<3]: is that what u needed tendou's number for?

[me]: precisely

[hajime<3]: so what have you done so far?

[me]: nothing is finalised yet  
[me]: but do u 2 hv fairly cheap aquariums near where u live by any chance?

[hajime<3]: yeah I do  
[hajime<3]: I take my siblings there every break

[issei<3]: uh not sure but i can check that out

[me]: nice pls do tht mattsun  
[me]: i spoke 2 tendou n apparently theres an aquarium near where makki lives  
[me]: and

[issei<3]: hiro loves sea creatures

[me]: !!!!!!  
[me]: so i thought we cld hv our 1st group date 4 their bday  
[me]: obviously not in person but if we group call n all walk arnd our aquariums then it might feel a bit like we're 2gether

[hajime<3]: that's actually a nice idea Tooru

[issei<3]: hajime's lying  
[issei<3]: it's super cute and probably the best birthday idea ever  
[issei<3]: hiro will love it

[me]: i hope so!!!!  
[me]: but i need u 2 get back 2 me on the aquarium n then we can start planning 4 real

[issei<3]: i'm excited!!

[hajime<3]: me too  
[hajime<3]: I can't wait

*

**Group Chat -- > _hajime is the softest boi_**

**Sunday 18 January**  
**14:03**

[takahiro<3]: guys  
[takahiro<3]: what flavour ice cream should i get

[issei<3]: why are u buying ice cream  
[issei<3]: it's winter

[takahiro>3]: i'm hungry and i felt like it

[hajime<3]: did you eat lunch?

[takahiro<3]: i'm about to

[hajime<3]: Takahiro no  
[hajime<3]: ice cream is not a substitute for a meal

[takahiro<3]: lalala i can't hear u

[me]: u shld get salted caramel

[takahiro<3]: finally a real response  
[takahiro<3]: ty tooru

[issei<3]: no get mint choc chip

[takahiro<3]: um what the fuck

[me]: thts disgusting

[issei<3]: no??? mint choc chip is delicious

[hajime<3]: you don't seriously like mint flavour, do you?

[issei<3]: yeah?? is that a crime????

[takahiro<3]: yes  
[takahiro<3]: someone kick him out of the gc

[me]: we cnt  
[me]: he hs admin rights

[takahiro<3]: ok well i'm blocking his number

[issei<3]: rUde

[hajime<3]: you liking mint choc chip is what's rude

[issei<3]: it's literally the best ice cream flavour

[me]: STOP STPP STOP  
[me]: I DNT WANNA HEAR THIS

[takahiro<3]: i can't believe this is happening  
[takahiro<3]: to think i TRUSTED u

[issei<3]: it's just ice cream????

[takahiro<3]: it is so much more than that

[hajime<3]: I bet you like mint flavoured chocolate as well

[issei<3]: uh yeah?

[me]: GROSS EUGH MATTSUN UR SO DISFUSTING

[issei<3]: u are all being ridiculous smh  
[issei<3]: but fine i guess i'll just leave  
[issei<3]: i know when i'm not wanted

[takahiro<3]: good riddance

[hajime<3]: wait Issei don't actually leave  
[hajime<3]: I can't accept your love of mint but I'm prepared to look past it  
[hajime<3]: I know the real you is better than that

[issei<3]: aw hajimee  
[issei<3]: i'll stay but only for u

[hajime<3]: good <3

[takahiro<3]: so anyway i'm going for one scoop of salted caramel  
[takahiro<3]: hajime do u wanna choose the other scoop  
[takahiro<3]: i don't trust issei now that i know he's been killing his tastebuds all this time

[issei<3]: fuck off

[hajime<3]: roasted almond

[takahiro<3]: hajime  
[takahiro<3]: i'm allergic to nuts

[hajime<3]: what  
[hajime<3]: since when?

[takahiro<3]: as far as i'm aware, since i was born

[me]: iwa-chan how did u nt kno tht?

[hajime<3]: I don't remember them ever telling us ??

[takahiro<3]: i told u all ages ago  
[takahiro<3]: like just after we started talking

[hajime<3]: huh  
[hajime<3]: I must have forgotten  
[hajime<3]: what about cookies and cream then?

[takahiro<3]: perfect  
[takahiro<3]: thank u

[issei<3]: hey hiro i know u're allergic to nuts  
[issei<3]: but i bet u're not allergic to  
[issei<3]: deez nuts

[takahiro<3]: delete urself

*

**Group Chat -- > _taka's super secret birthday bash bonanza_**

**Thursday 22 January**  
**18:45**

[me]: ok so we hv a schedule 4 the day  
[me]: but shld we tell makki b4 to make sure their free

[issei<3]: nooo it should be a surprise

[me]: but how will we kno if they will b able to spend a day @ the aquarium if we jst surprise them w it

[hajime<3]: ask one of their friends to help out?

[issei<3]: ^^^  
[issei<3]: tendou could do it

[me]: ugh but i alr owe him a favour  
[me]: i dnt want 2 b any more in debt 2 him

[hajime<3]: plus you don't like him anyway

[me]: tht 2

[issei<3]: ok well what about their other friend who u talked to about makeup one time ??

[me]: ooh yeah  
[me]: hm i'll msg semi on tumblr n see if theyre up 4 it

[issei<3]: awesome  
[issei<3]: i'm hyped

[hajime]: I can't wait to go on a real date like this when we all meet in person

[issei<3]: SOFT HAJIME SOFT HAJIME SOFT HAJIME

[hajime<3]: am I not allowed to have emotions?

[issei<3]: sure u are  
[issei<3]: they just make u really soft  
[issei<3]: like a teddy bear  
[issei<3]: i bet u give great hugs

[hajime<3]: you'll find out soon

[issei<3]: but not soon enough

*

**Group Chat -- > _hajime is the softest boi_**

**Saturday 24 January**  
**11:13**

[me]: i hate w8ing 4 college responses

[issei<3]: u and me both dude  
[issei<3]: u and hajime applied to the same place right?

[me]: yeah  
[me]: which means i hv 2 get in2 my 1st choice otherwise everythings going 2 suck

[issei<3]: u're practically guaranteed to get accepted tho  
[issei<3]: i mean u're a model student, in college prep classes, u work ur butt off and u have a perfect record

[me]: near perfect

[issei<3]: oh shush  
[issei<3]: being caught on ur phone once barely counts

[me]: ok but wht if i get in n iwa-chan dsnt  
[me]: i dnt wanna go 2 some dumb school tht iwa-chan isnt attending

[issei<3]: listen u're 2 of the smartest guys i know  
[issei<3]: i have 100% faith in both of u getting in

[me]: thx  
[me]: same goes 2 u

[issei<3]: lmao thanks but that's significantly less true

[me]: no  
[me]: ur amazing issei u can do anything u put ur mind 2

[issei<3]: <333  
[issei<3]: do u know if any of ur school friends are hoping to go to the same college as u?

[me]: nope  
[me]: tetsu-chan applied to the same place as makki tho which is pretty cool

[issei<3]: ooh nice

[me]: wbu

[issei<3]: ye echigo (our team captain) has the same first two preferences as me  
[issei<3]: so we'll see how that goes

[me]: ah cool cool  
[me]: is he in2 history 2?

[issei<3]: nah  
[issei<3]: they're just the top schools in the area

[me]: oh u'll b close 2 home then

[issei<3]: that's the plan

[me]: v nice

[takahiro<3]: ew why are u talking about school  
[takahiro<3]: school is gross

[me]: its nt so bad  
[me]: i kinda like it

[takahiro<3]: wtf

[issei<3]: i'm excited for college tho  
[issei<3]: it's gonna be so much better than high school

[takahiro<3]: hm maybe  
[takahiro<3]: i think u're both just meganerds  
[takahiro<3]: i mean who even likes learning these days

[me]: wow makki i ddnt kno u hd such a bad boy attitude

[issei<3]: careful u don't cut urself on all that edge

*

**Group Chat -- > _hajime is the softest boi_**

**Tuesday 27 January**  
**05:39**

[issei<3]: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO  
[issei<3]: can't believe ur so old lmao

[me]: TAKA  
[me]: ITS UR BDAY  
[me]: HAPPY  
[me]: DAY

[issei<3]: happy day

[me]: FXCK OFF MQTTSUN

[issei<3]: tooru are u ok  
[issei<3]: u seem to be having difficulty spelling basic words

[me]: IM JUST EXCITEF  
[me]: ITS MAKKIS BIRTHDAY

**_hajime is the softest boi_ has been renamed to _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_**

[hajime<3]: happy birthday  
[hajime<3]: I hope you have an amazing day

[issei<3]: ha u're all old now  
[issei<3]: i'm glad i'm still young and fresh-faced

[takahiro<3]: thank u guys !!!!!

[me]: BIRTH  
[me]: GOOD BIRTH TAKA

[takahiro<3]: yes  
[takahiro<3]: thank

[issei<3]: i think tooru is a little sleep deprived

[me]: I CLDNT SLEEP I WAS 2 EXCITED

[hajime<3]: it's not even your birthday though?

[me]: EXVITE  
[me]: GOOD DAY  
[me]: HAPNY

[takahiro<3]: amazing

*

**Group Chat -- > _taka's super secret birthday bash bonanza_**

**Saturday 31 January**  
**10:02**

[issei<3]: everyone ready?

[me]: yes!!!  
[me]: semi said they're almost there

[issei<3]: excellent  
[issei<3]: hajime? u in place?

[hajime<3]: yep

[me]: all systems go

[issei<3]: !!!!

*

**Incoming audio call from _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_**

The message flashes across the screen, the phone buzzing violently in Tooru's hand. He takes a deep breath through his nose, checks to make sure his headphones are connected properly and swipes to answer the call. There is silence for the first few seconds and Tooru mentally counts backwards. 

3...

2...

1...

"Happy birthday, Takahiro!" he yells, perfectly in time with two other familiar voices. He receives a few odd looks from passersby, but he can't find the ability to care. He holds his breath, waiting for a response from Takahiro before he speaks again. A strangled sound travels down the line, presumably from Takahiro's end, followed by the sound of a faint voice. 

"Semi, you asshole."

Takahiro is clearly leaning away from the phone, their voice distant and fading. It seems everything is so far going to plan and Tooru's heart finally takes a break from pounding agitatedly against his chest. Tooru decides, in that moment, that the date is going to go well. Anxiety be damned, he'll make sure their plans work out and Takahiro enjoys their birthday gift. Nothing can hold him back now. 

"You idiots, what is this all about?" Takahiro says, their words finally coming through loud and clear. It's soft and gentle despite the insult and Tooru feels waves of affection rolling over him as they speak. 

"We're going on a date, Makki," Tooru says, his voice betraying the pent up excitement that is rattling his bones and turning his heartbeat to a frantic mess. His foot taps out the erratic beat onto the pavement below as he waits for their date to commence full swing.

"I can't believe- For me... You _guys_."

Takahiro's speech comes out muffled and broken while they pause to sniff and gasp every few words. Tooru smiles privately to himself and twists on his foot to head towards the aquarium's sliding double doors. The tears were not something he had banked on, but at least they sounded like happy ones. Tooru could work with that. He could work with anything probably, as long as Takahiro was happy. 

Issei is in the process of explaining why the date couldn't be held on Takahiro's actual birthday when Tooru sets foot inside the sliding doors. He is immediately overwhelmed by the vibrant blue of the foyer; from floor to ceiling and everything in between. It's much like stepping into a starkly lit ocean - signs in the shape of sea creatures hang from the ceiling, an oddly realistic shark head welcomes tourists through a doorway to a dim hall beyond and everything is cast in a pale blue light. The brightness is beginning to make Tooru's head ache dully so he finds a secluded corner where he can speak to the others without being overheard. 

"Is everyone ready to head in?" he asks, once Hajime finishes recounting the planning behind the date to Takahiro. A chorus of "yep"s is the only agreement Tooru needs, before heading to the desk to pay his entrance fee. He manages to pick up a map from the kind lady serving him and he stops by the shark head door to study it. 

"Where to first?" Issei asks cheerfully and Tooru wonders if he is studying a map of his own aquarium. He wishes they could be pouring over the same gaudily drawn cartoon animals, linked together with winding pathways. "Hiro, I guess it's up to you. What do you want to see first?"

"Dugongs," Takahiro says without a moment's hesitation. Hajime laughs softly and, though it's slightly tinny down the phone, Tooru is caught off guard by the overwhelming sense of security that travels with it. It feels like happiness and warmth and coming home after being lost for as long as Tooru can remember. The laughter is punctuated by a snort that unmistakably has Issei written all over it. A smile creeps its way across Tooru's lips despite his best efforts to suppress it and he involuntarily ducks his head in laughter of his own - lighter and less consistent than Hajime's but somehow mixing perfectly all the same. Yes, there is definitely some semblance of a home in the sound of their humour twisting together and ripping the breath right out of Tooru's body. 

"To the dugongs, it is. Everyone know where they're going?" Hajime's laughter is replaced by his gruff voice and Tooru licks his lips in an attempt to force his own smile to die down. His finger hovers over the crude sketch of a dugong and he traces a path backwards to the entrance, where he is standing. It's not too far but he doesn't know how quickly the others will make it to their respective dugong exhibits, so he sets off immediately to avoid making them wait. 

As it turns out, he is second to reach the exhibit, beaten only by Takahiro who seems to know the aquarium better than the back of their own hand. Issei, having mistaken a dolphin for a dugong, manages to get himself lost in an apparently pitch black room. Tooru settles down on a bench in front of the dugong tank while he, Takahiro and Hajime attempt to talk Issei through finding his way out of the room. The picture of the map Issei sends the group chat does little to aid his predicament, as he can't seem to tell them where exactly in the aquarium he is. Eventually, there's the resounding thump of Issei walking into a wall which he traces around the room until his fingers alight on a door handle. It takes him significantly longer than necessary, but he does eventually find his way to the dugong exhibit (though not without muttering about how _these dumb sea cows better be worth it._ )

"Did you know dugongs use bristles on their upper lip to collect sea grass, but before they swallow it they have to shake their head to get rid of all the sand left in the roots? I saw a video of it once. It was so cute," Takahiro says, fondness lacing their tone. Tooru imagines them with their face pressed to the glass of the tank, hands forming sticky prints either side of their head, while their breath leaves condensation on the otherwise clear glass as they spew excited facts about their favourite animal. Hajime asks a question about the respiratory system and Takahiro's babbled repsonse becomes background noise to the daydream playing in Tooru's head. His heart swells at the hazy image in his mind's eye and he feels that same sense of belonging from before. Every soft spoken word from Takahiro's lips is woven into a string, guiding Tooru ever so gently back to the home he is building in the sounds of their voices.

They stay at the dugong exhibit for a half hour, Takahiro providing them with a constant soundtrack of facts the entire time. Tooru is tempted to suggest spending the entire day just watching the sea cows - Takahiro's excitement at the prospect would be worth it - but there's so much of the aquarium left to see and he doesn't want to miss out on any of it. 

"Tooru, you choose the next animal since this was your idea in the first place," Takahiro says. Tooru hums in acknowledgement, spreading out his map once again to pick their next adventure. His eyes land on a tessellated shell in the corner of the map, not far from the dugong exhibit, and he taps it twice with his index finger in conformation. 

"Let's go see the turtles," he announces and Takahiro cheers in agreement. 

"I love turtles," they add, as if to justify their unbridled excitement. Tooru allows the smile to form this time, mentally patting himself on the back for making such an excellent choice.

It doesn't take any of them quite as long to find the turtles and, before Tooru knows it, they're studying the hard-shelled creatures. Turns out Takahiro has plenty of facts about turtles in their repertoire as well and Tooru is happy to listen to them share their expansive knowledge, while he watches the creatures swim in lazy loops around one another. He croons over a baby he spies glued to it's mother's side and takes a photo to share with the group chat, per Takahiro's request. When they finally decide they've seen enough of the turtle exhibit, Hajime calls for a visit to the deep sea animals. It's a little more difficult to locate, because Tooru isn't fully sure what kind of drawing he's looking for, but he eventually finds it mentioned in the map's key. 

The exhibit is behind a curtained doorway, leading into a significantly dimmer room. Tanks line the walls, each displaying a different species found in the darkest depths of the ocean. Tooru recognises the angler fish, as well as a species of squid (apparently called vampire squid, after their red eyes and cloaking tentacles) and not much else. However, he's drawn to something known as a giant spider crab. It occupies a large tank on the far side of the room and staring at it gives Tooru chills. He sends footage to the group chat, as none of the others can locate the creature at their aquarium, and they all agree it has a murderous glint to its eye, so they make a hasty retreat in the interest of Tooru's safety. 

"Hey, there's a dolphin show here at twelve which I could make if I hurry. Do you guys mind visiting the dolphins next?" Issei says, accompanied by the sound of his footsteps picking up speed, so they all decide to check out the dolphin exhibit. Tooru leans against the barrier, watching the mammals leap from the surface before diving playfully after their friends. It's still a little chilly out in the open air, the tail end of January riding on a slightly frosty wind. He turns up the collar of his jacket slightly and rests his chin in the crook of his elbow as one of the dolphins breaks the surface with a cheerful squeak. 

"I'm going to turn on my video, if any of you want to watch this as well," Issei says. Tooru retreats to the row of seats a metre or so from the barrier. The area is abandoned due to the January temperature, so he settles himself on one of the many empty seats and lifts his phone into his line of vision. 

There's a split second of Issei's chin on screen before he mutters something about selfie camera, and the view flips to that of the dolphin enclosure. One aquarium employee is wielding a bucket of fish, another holding out a plastic hoop across the water, while a third appears to be procuring volunteers from the audience. Eventually the show begins and Tooru gazes in wonderment as the dolphins leap and dive gracefully through the hoops provided, each successful jump rewarded by a fishy treat thrown by one of the younger children chosen as volunteers.

"They're so funny," Issei says as two dolphins leap in opposite directions through a large hoop. He lets out a deep chuckle when one jumps to catch a fish out of midair. Tooru's chest tightens at the sound and he has to refrain from asking Issei to turn the camera onto his own face. Tooru is sure he's sporting a pleased grin, peaceful happiness shining in his eyes. Tooru yearns to touch, to gently stroke, to smooth out creases and hold soft edges in place. Despite the breeze biting at his neck, he feels warmth engulf him when Issei lets out another short laugh. This is where Tooru belongs, amongst laughter and voices and so much happiness he doesn't know what to do with it all. This is where he has found home. 

They break for lunch after the dolphin show, each finding a secluded area to talk around mouthfuls of homemade sandwiches, or chips bought from the aquarium kiosk. Tooru imagines they are all picnicking together, gathered around a checkered blanket spread across a grassy expanse. They'd share food and pour each other drinks and link flowers together into chains they could wear in their hair. It isn't quite the same when he can only hear them without seeing, but somehow it holds him together in all the right ways until he has physical reassurance of their presence. 

Tooru can sense blisters forming on his heels by the end of the day, having walked the distance from one end of the aquarium to the other multiple times. They stopped to view every creature, from the smallest sand dwellers to the largest mammals and everything else besides. He stops in the gift shop on his way out to buy souvenirs that commemorate the best first date he's ever been on. He finds a little model dugong that makes him think of Takahiro; a pen with a dolphin charm on the end that he can make leap and dive just like the ones Issei loved so much; and even manages to locate a keyring of a blobfish identical to one that had made Hajime laugh so hard he cried in the deep sea exhibit. His newly acquired treasures tucked safely into his backpack, Tooru finally exits the aquarium after smiling thanks to the woman behind the desk. 

"Best birthday gift ever," Takahiro exclaims and Tooru can practically feel the contentment radiating from their voice. Tooru laughs at that, though he privately agrees. The day was a huger success than he could have hoped for and his entire body is awash with the newly discovered feeling of having found his rightful place in the world. They say their goodbyes to each other at the door to their respective aquariums, promising to talk later that evening and to call again soon. Tooru is sad to lose the comforting sound of their voices vibrating in his ears but as he removes his headphones he realises that it doesn't matter whether they're speaking or not, because he still knows that he has found his way back home. 

 **Audio call ended -- >  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO  
_** **07:54:12**

A bus trip later finds Tooru back in his bedroom, smiling at the souvenirs he picked up from the gift shop. He groups them together, lifting his phone to snap a picture, and finds that even the three simple objects provide him with warmth and security that he never knew he was lacking. 

*

**Group Chat -- > _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_**

**Saturday 31 January**  
**18:42**

[me]: { _Attached Image498.jpg_ }  
[me]: i never want to forget this day

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write this for makki's actual birthday but the prompts wouldn't have lined up so it's a little late. (the sentiment is still there though. happy birthday u meme loving fuck)


	4. time flies when you're having fun; two years seem like one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure; i have no idea how college/university/whatever works in japan so i'm making this up as i go
> 
> (i know i messed up the update schedule and now i'm two days out but let's all just pretend i'm organised)
> 
> day 4: anniversary / ~~hp au~~

**Group -- >  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_**

**Friday 06 February  
** **18:01**

[issei<3]: GUYS  
[issei<3]: DID ANY OF U GET COLLEGE RESPONSES YET

[me]: YES

[issei<3]: AND?

[me]: I GOT IN  
[me]: IM GOING 2 MY 1ST CHOICE SCHOOL

[issei<3]: TOORU THATS AMAZING IM SO HAPPY FOR U

[me]: WHAT ABT U???

[issei<3]: first preference rejected me  
[issei<3]: but i got into my second so i'm happy

[me]: AAAAA GJ  
[me]: CONSIDERING THEYRE THE TOP SCHOOLS IN UR AREA THTS RLY GD

[hajime<3]: Tooru  
[hajime<3]: TOORU  
[hajime<3]: you got in?

[me]: i did

[hajime<3]: oh my god  
[hajime<3]: WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE TOGETHER

[me]: WBAKSHSJAMGNKDK  
[me]: OH M GD GISHFB

[issei<3]: WHAT  
[issei<3]: !!!!!!!!!!!!

[takahiro<3]: WHY ARE WE YELLING

[issei<3]: TOORU AND HAJIME ARE GOING TO COLLEGE TOGETHER

[takahiro<3]: DSHDNSKKNK  
[takahiro<3]: HOLY SHIT

[me]: THIS IS THR BEDT NEWF EVEBT IM

[hajime<3]: Tooru go to pm  
[hajime<3]: I didn't say before but, Issei that's great news! I'm so happy for you

[issei<3]: THANK

[hajime<3]: did you get responses yet, Takahiro?

[takahiro<3]: i got accepted into my third preference but it's not a great school  
[takahiro<3]: still waiting on responses from my first and second

[me]: good luck!!!!!!!

[takahiro<3]: thanks i'll need it lmao

[issei<3]: nah u got this hiro  
[issei<3]: u don't need luck

[takahiro<3]: sounds fake

*

**Group Chat -- >  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_**

**Wednesday 11 February  
** **22:13**

[me]: my cat jst came n sat in my lap  
[me]: { _Attached Image505.jpg_ }  
[me]: i love her

[takahiro<3]: she's so pretty  
[takahiro<3]: tell her she's gorgeous and i hope she has a good day

[issei<3]: tooru  
[issei<3]: are u wearing glasses

[me]: yeah??  
[me]: wht of it???

[issei<3]: nothing, i just didn't know u needed them

[takahiro<3]: where have you BEEN issei how did u not know this

[issei<3]: i've never seen him wear them?

[me]: i dnt rly like them so i usually take them off b4 photos

[issei<3]: how come hiro's seen them and i haven't then?

[takahiro<3]: because i actually check my snapchat once in a blue moon

[issei<3]: wow ok no need to Attack me  
[issei<3]: i didn't know cute pictures of tooru in glasses were on offer

[me]: theyre gross so i only wear them when my eyes hurt  
[me]: or if im 2 lazy 2 put in contacts

[issei<3]: they're literally the cutest thing in the world so shut ur face up

[me]: no????  
[me]: they make me look nerdy

[takahiro<3]: u are nerdy  
[takahiro<3]: and issei's right, they're super duper cute

[me]: u lie

[issei<3]: never

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKAHIRO_ ** **has been renamed to _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

[takahiro<3]: now everyone knows the truth

[me]: i hate when u 2 gang up on me

[issei<3]: we're literally complimenting u tho ????

[me]: exactly

[hajime<3]: Tooru are you putting yourself down again?  
[hajime<3]: I will literally kick your ass to Jupiter

[me]: gr8 !! id love 2 meet the aliens

[hajime<3]: I'm serious  
[hajime<3]: don't do that to yourself

[me]: i kno  
[me]: im sry hajime

[issei<3]: hey hajime did u know tooru wears glasses

[hajime<3]: well obviously

[issei<3]: what the fuck  
[issei<3]: how am i so out of the loop

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Friday 13 February  
** **19:07**

[takahiro<3]: guess who's going to their first preference college?

[hajime<3]: you?

[takahiro<3]: DAMN RIGHT BABY

[hajime<3]: Takahiro that's amazing!!!  
[hajime<3]: I'm so happy for you!

[me]: GOOD JOB AAAAAA  
[me]: THIS IS AWESOME NEWS 

[takahiro<3]: thank u my dudes  
[takahiro<3]: i am much hype

[me]: hv u tlked 2 tetsu-chan yet?

[takahiro<3]: yes!!!  
[takahiro<3]: we both got accepted and we're applying to be roommates  
[takahiro<3]: so that we don't get stuck with someone Nasty(TM)

[me]: tetsu-chan is literally the definition of nasty tho

[takahiro<3]: omg  
[takahiro<3]: at least i'm used to it after dealing with u

[me]: makki thts so rude!!!  
[me]: im nt nasty!!!!!!

[takahiro<3]: no ofc not

[issei<3]: aaaah congrats on the college acceptance!!!!!!  
[issei<3]: u are wonderful and talented

[takahiro<3]: thank u sei <33

[me]: i cnt believe tetsu-chan is going 2 turn taka into a frat boi

[takahiro<3]: i can't believe we're dating the Nastiest person alive

[me]: I CNT BELIEVE MAKKI IS SO MEAN 2 ME WHEN I DNT DESERVE IT

[hajime<3]: I can't believe Issei and I never get a moment of peace

[issei<3]: i can't believe it's not butter

[takahiro<3]: and like that's another thing just ruined  
[takahiro<3]: just like that

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Sunday 22 February  
** **09:12**

[me]: U KNO WHT DAY IT IS

[hajime<3]: what day is it?

[me]: GASP  
[me]: u /dnt/ kno wht day it is??

[issei<3]: sunday?

[me]: NO

[takahiro<3]: time is a social construct  
[takahiro<3]: days do not exist  
[takahiro<3]: therefore i don't understand the question

[issei<3]: is that just a fancy way of saying u don't know what tooru is talking about

[takahiro<3]: um yeah

[me]: even u makki?  
[me]: i thought i cld at least count on u 2 rmbr

[takahiro<3]: wh

[hajime<3]: what are you talking about, Tooru?

[me]: this is an outrage  
[me]: how can not a single 1 of u rmbr???

[issei<3]: what are u talking about???

[me]: ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY

[takahiro<3]: i'm pretty sure that's wrong

[hajime<3]: we've only been dating for a bit over a month

[me]: no sillies  
[me]: the anniversary of this gc  
[me]: weve been tlking for 2 yrs

[issei<3]: what  
[issei<3]: no

[takahiro>3]: i'm pretty sure it's been a year at most?

[issei<3]: are u sure u didn't count wrong tooru?

[me]: 22 february 2013  
[me]: dnt u rmbr it ws right @ the end of our 1st yr  
[me]: iwa-chan and i had been tlking 4 almost a yr

[takahiro<3]: and sei and i had started talking like two months before  
[takahiro<3]: yeah i do remember actually

[hajime<3]: huh  
[hajime<3]: guess it really has been longer than it feels like

[issei<3]: u know what this means

[me]: wht

[issei<3]: time for a group call!!

**Incoming video call from _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

*

Tooru is the last to pick up the call, having ventured across the room to collect his laptop from his desk. He crawls back into the safety of the blanket cocoon he's spent the day hiding under, ruffling his unkempt hair into something resembling presentable while the dialling tone plays for a few seconds after he accepts. He's met with three pixelated squares of footage, slowly easing into focus as the subjects begin to settle down in solid positions. Three faces, upturned and excited, baring three sunny smiles shine out at him. He huddles tighter into his blanket and tilts the screen of his laptop until the angle allows light to bounce off his features in a way that means the others might make out a clearer image of him. Their smiles never break, each one unique yet identical in their unwavering beauty. Hajime's is small and symmetrical, a hard upturn of his lips on either side the only betrayal of his emotions. It is stiff and strong in all the ways that mould Hajime into the frame of a soldier and the heart of a hero and Tooru thinks it is beautiful. Takahiro's is lopsided and secretive, like they are only betraying half of their humour through the distance between the corners where skin meets mouth. It is quirky and vibrant in all the ways that give Takahiro the splash of colour they wear so well and Tooru thinks it is dazzling. Issei's is broad and gentle, flashing earnest contentment in shades of starlight too brilliant to be ignored. It is soft and bright in all the ways that hold Issei at the brink of a galaxy he already outshines and Tooru thinks it is radiant.

"You're wearing glasses again. Why are you always wearing glasses now?"

If Tooru didn't know better, he'd say Issei sounds annoyed at the offending accessory adorning the bridge of Tooru's nose. But two years (to the day) is a considerable amount of time and Tooru knows how to read between the lines that hide humour, delight and the delicate hint of guilt. Issei is built from the light of a thousand burning suns, too bright to look at and too warm to get close to, but Tooru knows how to treat burns and he's never been scared of the sunshine in his life. He understands Issei, reads him like a volleyball magazine and picks up the slightest of senses where it seems there should be none. 

 _Your regrets could never outshine you, Starlight,_ is what he wants to say but the words die long before they reach his tongue. He watches Issei's smile for signs of guilt creeping in, but it shines strong and bright in a steady stream of light and Tooru's worries subside. 

"It's cold and I'm tired. I don't want to put any effort into today," Tooru whines in his own defence. The sunny smiles dissolve into gentle laughter, overwhelmingly fond like waves of the warmest concoction that are enough to drive Tooru a little further out of the blanket cocoon. 

"You don't even want to put any effort into our so-called 'anniversary'?" 

Tooru perks at that, going as far as to pull the blanket fully from his head so that it gathers around his shoulders. Of course, it isn’t _really_ their anniversary, but the day is special to Tooru all the same. Though he struggles to imagine life before knowing Hajime, Takahiro and Issei, it still seems unreal to have had two whole years consumed by his friendship with them. He wonders how similar their lives would have been had they attended the same school. His mind conjures images of the three walking into the gym clad in Nekoma red. Would they still have picked him out as one of them, or would they gravitate towards Kuroo, Yaku or Kai instead? Tooru, lost in _would haves_ and _could haves_ with his gaze focused somewhere above the white paint of his bedroom door, is brought back to reality by a gentle voice.

“You two aren’t going to do that weird thing where Tooru and I can’t understand you, are you?”

Hajime glares at his camera – presumably intended for Takahiro and Issei – and Tooru can’t help but smile at the mock anger in his expression. Despite the downturn of his lips and the wrinkle of his brows, there is a softness to his features that seems to ridicule the intention of the frown. Hajime is made out of clay and bricks, relying on his own sturdy foundations and built to withstand the test of time. Yet, Tooru can see where softer materials slip through the cracks and smooth out Hajime’s brittle edges. He doesn’t need to take down the wall brick by brick to find Hajime’s gentle interior, because it squeezes its way through in tender moments like this where Hajime lowers his defences for only the four of them to see.

 _Your softness does not make you weak, Gemstone_. The thought flits across Tooru’s mind, but he doesn’t speak it, instead observing the tilt of Hajime’s head as he waits for an answer. There is nothing weak about Hajime, and Tooru wishes he could wash away the doubt and plant seeds of self-love in its place. Hajime deserves that much; he deserves to be loved by all, including himself.

“Eggi eggam neggot seggure wheggat yeggou eggare teggalkegging eggabeggout. Ceggould yeggou begge meggore speggeceggifeggic, pleggease?”

That catches Tooru’s attention, throwing his train of thought off course with the return of those words that are so close to his own yet too far to be real. His mind finally catches up with his ears, rifling through the speech for familiar syllables as it plays over and over in his head like a record stuck on repeat. It’s no surprise that he still doesn’t understand, but his frustration grows nonetheless.

Hajime groans, projecting equal amounts of exasperation into the vibration through his throat. Tooru catches the spark in Takahiro’s eyes, the camber of Issei’s steadily growing grin, and his frustration dissipates into nothing more than the urge to reach out and _touch_. He would cup them in the palm of his hand if he could, hold them close and keep their happiness safe within his gentle grip. In this moment, there is nothing more beautiful than their smiles.

“This is what I’m talking about. Why do you both have to be so difficult?” Hajime complains, fighting the tender smile that – Tooru guesses – is forming involuntarily at the buoyant looks adorning Takahiro and Issei’s faces.

“Sorry Hajime,” the culprits chorus and it sounds sincere, though Tooru can see the ebullience bubbling beneath their apologetic smiles. Takahiro breaks first, laughter spilling from their open lips in the sound of marching band quartets beating down all of Tooru’s barricades. Takahiro runs on colour and energy, bursting into luminous dots of every shade imaginable against the dark sky canvas and setting themselves on fire just to watch everything else burn. But somewhere amongst the intensity, Tooru finds a calmness not dissimilar to the eye of a storm and here is where he rests when he has no place to call home. Here is where he finds warmth from the fire raging outside. Here is where the smell of Takahiro is the only comfort Tooru has ever known.

He watches Takahiro’s laughter heat up their face until they burn themselves into a coughing fit, which is somehow equally as enrapturing to watch. Tooru’s breath is lost somewhere in the musical sound and he cannot find oxygen enough to tell Takahiro how stunning they are in the most mundane of moments, though his brain supplies useless words anyway.

 _You are beautiful before you burn, Firecracker_. Even if he had the energy to speak, Tooru is not so sure the phrase could capture the vibrancy of every shade that Takahiro reflects in their eyes. There is nothing that could do justice to such beauty.

They talk about nothing and everything; from college plans, to favourite memories of the group chat, to which My Little Pony character is easiest on the eyes. It’s nothing like the anniversary Tooru was expecting when he realised the significance of the date, but in more ways than one it feels like the most natural course of things. Their nonsense chatter is what makes their relationship so easy and their trust so reliable. The four of them together are brighter than any star twinkling under Issei’s skin, stronger than any blockade framing Hajime’s figure, and feistier than any flame leaping from Takahiro’s fingertips. Like this, they are a solar system, a skyscraper and a forest fire – and they are everything Tooru needs to know he’ll always have something to come home to.

Bundled in blankets and barely supressing his yawns, Tooru watches their sunny smiles until he feels himself start to drift away from their galaxy. He allows himself to slip into darkness, accompanied by the knowledge that their gravity will always guide him back home.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know oikawa only bought his glasses to get out of an awkward situation but i like to think about him wearing glasses bc he actually needs them,,, just let me have this
> 
> again, translation of that one line in eggy language is [here](http://smokesque.livejournal.com/782.html) should you happen to need it


	5. a house is made of brick and stone (but we found home in skin and bone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, throwing literally all canon facts at the wall: what do you MEAN iwaizumi isn't a chubby trans boy? why are you trying to tell me he doesn't have love handles? i have never seen one shred of evidence that he is even remotely ripped or has a dick. i'm pretty sure,, he's trans,,, and has a lil chub
> 
> (look, i know this is long overdue - like three months lmao - bc i'm a lazy asshole but i swear the next two chapters will be up in a couple days. this ride is nearly over m'bois)
> 
> day 5: moving in together / ~~soulmate au~~

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Sunday 01 March  
** **07:03**

[takahiro<3]: SEI  
[takahiro<3]: ITS BIRTH

[issei<3]: it sure is hiro

[takahiro<3]: HAVE A HAPPY ONE

[me]: YES YES  
[me]: HAPPY DAY GOOD BIRTH ISSEI

[hajime<3]: Happy Birthday Issei!!

[issei<3]: thank uu guys

[takahiro<3]: i sent ur present but idk when it'll arrive  
[takahiro<3]: hopefully soon

[issei<3]: hiro pls  
[issei<3]: i told u not to get me anything

[takahiro<3]: yeah but that was hardly going to stop me

[me]: MAKKI WHT  
[me]: U KNOW MATTSUNS ADDRESS

[takahiro<3]: yeah?

[me]: N U DDNT TELL ME

[takahiro<3]: u never asked for it???

[me]: IM SRY I DDNT SEND U ANYTHING MATTSUN

[issei<3]: it's fine?  
[issei<3]: i thought i told u guys i don't really celebrate my birthday  
[issei<3]: so i don't want anything special for it

[hajime<3]: which is exactly why we planned to have the whole day clear so you can choose what you want to do

[issei<3]: oh  
[issei<3]: u didn't have to do that

[me]: its nt a big deal  
[me]: jst let us do this 4 u pls?

[issei<3]: ok  
[issei<3]: yeah  
[issei<3]: so i can choose anything?

[me]: yes!!!!!

[hajime<3]: anything you want

[issei<3]: well  
[issei<3]: i hope u're all ready to get ogred  
[issei<3]: bc we're going to be marathoning the entire shrek saga

[me]: N O

[takahiro<3]: excellent choice my dude

[me]: I SHLD HV KNOWN U WLD DO THT

[hajime<3]: sounds fun  
[hajime<3]: I've only ever seen the first movie

[takahiro<3]: smh u Fake

[issei<3]: time for ur education then  
[issei<3]: but first i'm gonna go pick up some snacks

[me]: now theres an idea i can get behind

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Sunday 01 March  
** **07:56**

[issei<3]: everyone ready?

[takahiro<3]: aye aye

[me]: ready n waiting

[hajime<3]: all set

[issei<3]: okay, i'll play once everyone joins the rabbit call

*

Takahiro's voice babbles down the tinny line, recounting a story about the time they had to quote  _Shrek_  to save their life. (At least, that's how they opened the tale. Tooru has his doubts about the accuracy of that statement.) Far-fetched as it may be, Tooru can't help but burst into raucous laughter at Takahiro's excited yelling. He imagines their arms waving in wild gestures for no one but the posters on their wall to see, and he smiles without meaning to at the thought of how expressive he knows Takahiro to be. When Hajime finally enters the call, apologies over taking too long spilling from his tongue, Issei hits play and Tooru slumps back against the pile of cushions at his bedhead and resituates his laptop to rest comfortably across his knees. 

It comes as no surprise to anyone that Takahiro and Issei break into song the second Shrek's door bangs against its hinges on screen. Tooru laughs until his cheeks turn red and the corners of his mouth feel permanently glued to his back most molars, while Hajime grumbles about the unnecessary and out-of-tune serenading, but they both join the impromptu karaoke session when the chorus rolls around. The four quieten down when the real action begins, pitchforks and torches dancing across their screens, and nothing but the whispered dialogue of characters and their own soft breaths to punctuate the companionable silence. Someone sucks in a loud breath when Shrek roars at the trespassers and Tooru is forced to shove his mouth into his elbow to stifle the snigger that bubbles up from his throat.  _Who gets scared by_ Shrek _, of all things?_ He says nothing as the movie plays on, but he can't stop thinking about how impossibly cute it was. God, he's in deep. 

"He's kind of an asshole," Hajime murmurs while they witness Shrek telling Donkey, in no uncertain terms, that he is not welcome in his house. Someone gasps again and this time Tooru recognises it as Takahiro's intake of air. 

"He's our  _hero_. Don't be so nasty about him," they say, their voiced laced with personal offence that they took towards Hajime's statement. Tooru is somewhat unsurprised by this turn of events. He hardly expected the four of them to be able to watch even one movie, let alone an  _entire saga_ , without engaging in several heated debates. 

"Look at him though. He's just yelling at that friendly animal for no reason."

If Tooru had been quicker to react, he might have warned Hajime not to provoke this particular argument, as it's not one he can see anyone but Takahiro winning. By this point, Tooru knows it's too late to withdraw. Takahiro has been riled up enough and Tooru can only assume that they are now preparing for battle. 

"He's an ogre, you know. Bad manners and hostility are coded into his upbringing. I bet you've never thought about who raised him to be this way. I bet you haven't even considered how hard he's trying to be better."

"The musical addresses this better than the movie does," Issei butts in with his two cents and Tooru can just imagine how violently he vibrates with excitement at Takahiro's confirmation that they have to watch the musical too. 

"Isn't the whole series mostly his redemption arc anyway?" Tooru says, not because he wishes to be a part of them all ganging up on Hajime but because he knows a lost cause when he sees one. _If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

"That's true. He undergoes a lot of character development."

They eventually settle back into silence as Shrek stomps his way to Lord Farquaad's place of residence. Tooru can still hear the soft breathing crackling through his headphones and zapping sparks of electricity through his veins. He is not as relaxed as he should be, slouched on his bed with a children's film playing before him, instead filled with kinetic energy that buzzes throughout his body. His blood feels as though it is aflame, writhing against his skin to force him to  _get moving_. He wants to run and jump and laugh and scream with all this pent up exhilaration.  _This_ is what they do to him.  _This_ is the effect the simple sound of their breaths have.  _This_  is how far gone on them he is. And Tooru doesn't remember ever feeling quite so alive. 

(They do end up watching every movie in the saga - including an officially filmed version of the musical. It turns out there are more than just the four movies Tooru was aware of, and Issei plays both spin-offsfor them as well. By the end of it they've had several discussions over character development and the plausibility of certain plot points, at least one of which increased to a yelling match, and Hajime has fallen asleep twice, his snuffly snores causing the other three to squeal in quiet excitement. Tooru is uncertain just how fun the day's antics were for the birthday boy himself, but Issei's voice cracks when he tells them it's the best he's ever had, so Tooru assumes it was a success. 

Tooru is still alight with energy after they end the call, so he takes himself out on that run he'd been craving all day. And he really does jump for the sky on his way home, accompanied by a shout of laughter. Yes, he's just that happy.)

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Friday 06 March  
****13:06**  

[hajime<3]: nya

[issei<3]: who are u

[hajime<3]: wow rude  
[hajime<3]: i'm ur lovely boyfriend hajime, obviously~

[takahiro<3]: hajime would literally never type any of that

[hajime<3]: ugh can't u at least pretend to believe me  
[hajime<3]: i'm trying to prove a point to daichi

[issei<3]: what is the point u are trying to prove

[hajime<3]: that iwaizumi is easy to impersonate

[issei<3]: well u're failing

[takahiro<3]: also who are u and who is daichi

[hajime<3]: i'm iwa's friend (sugawara) and sawamura daichi is our other friend

[me]: hello~~  
[me]: WHT  
[me]: HAS IWA-CHAN BEEN KIDNAPPED?!??!!!

[hajime<3]: no he went to the bathroom

[takahiro<3]: and u stole his phone?

[hajime<3]: i didn't STEAL it. he gave it to me

[issei<3]: oh i'm sure he did

[hajime<3]: why are you so determined that i'm a bad person?  
[hajime<3]: i'm just trying to be a good friend and make sure iwa isn't dating some creeps

[me]: o how refreshing of u

[hajime<3]: was that sarcasm?  
[hajime<3]: i think that was sarcasm

[takahiro<3]: we're not creeps  
[takahiro<3]: except for issei who is secretly an old man

[issei<3]: excuse me  
[issei<3]: i am not

[takahiro<3]: can u prove that?

[issei<3]: uh

[takahiro<3]: that's what i thought

[me]: so mr refreshing  
[me]: are u the gr8 spitball master iwa-chan told us abt?

[hajime<3]: is that really my legacy?  
[hajime<3]: just bc i started a couple of spitball wars when we were younger doesn't menaknfn hdj'nbsh/@@&@ ll&?//-/j)?f$nbn &@/:cvvn? h!  
[hajime<3]: IT WAS MORE THAN A COUPLE  
[hajime<3]: HE WAS UTTERLY RELENTLESS  
[hajime<3]: yes ok thank u daichi  
[hajime<3]: no one needs to know about that

[me]: mr refreshing has a dark past~~~

[hajime<3]: why are u calling me that?

[takahiro<3]: honestly don't bother asking that

[issei<3]: tooru's nicknames stick like glue

[takahiro<3]: he'll never call u anything else from now on

[me]: u make it sound so sinister >:(  
[me]: i think my nicknames r cute!!!!

[issei<3]: sure they are darling

[takahiro<3]: whatever makes u feel better honey

[me]: dnt b so condescending :(((

[hajime<3]: wow iwa really does have his hands full  
[hajime<3]: i don't envy him

[me]: rude!!!!!

[hajime<3]: o shit son here he comes  
[hajime<3]: i'm about to die, nice meeting u all

[me]: it wsnt v nice meeting u even tho ur so refreshing

[takahiro<3]: tooru that's rude

[me]: HES rude

[takahiro<3]: he was nice

[issei<3]: ye u right

[hajime<3]: no  
[hajime<3]: Suga is not nice  
[hajime<3]: he's an asshole

[issei<3]: wow must be difficult for him to type

[hajime<3]: why?

[issei<3]: well i imagine typing is not so easy when u don't have thumbs  
[issei<3]: which is generally the case with assholes

[takahiro<3]: im fucjngin  
[takahiro<3]: i'm just,,, imagining a floating asshole screaming at hajime's phone

[me]: thts disgusting u 2 shut up

[takahiro<3]: u know u love my dirty mouth

[hajime<3]: jfc

[me]: im  
[me]: dnt b so crude

[issei<3]: that's not what u said last night

[hajime<3]: I can't believe this is what I have to deal with

[takahiro<3]: i bet hajime is looking into the camera like he's on the office rn

[hajime<3]: no  
[hajime<3]: what camera?

[me]: hajime ur so cute

[hajime<3]: I'm not??

[issei<3]: the cutest

[takahiro<3]: a cute egg

[me]: a cute pure egg

[takahiro<3]: a cute pure egg filled with love

[issei<3]: a chicken fetus

[takahiro<3]: can we ever enjoy something without issei ruining it

[issei<3]: the answer is no

[me]: iwa-chan are u still there

[issei<3]: come back chicken fetus

[hajime<3]: { _Attached Image181.jpg_ }

[takahiro<3]: WHIOJFHSJJB

[issei<3]: WHATYHTEIFK WHAT THEICKC WHAT THEICK

[me]: IWACHANN IMN SHCEAIN

[hajime<3]: u can thank me later~~

[me]: MR REFRESHING  
[me]: IS THT U

[takahiro<3]: BLESS UR SOUL

[issei<3]: URE DOING GODS WORK

[me]: taka  
[me]: i hv 2 replace the pic of u w a pencil stuck up ur nose as my bg  
[me]: sry

[takahiro<3]: ru d e  
[takahiro<3]: and u say u don't have a favourite datemate

[me]: did u SEE iwa-chan's blush in tht photo  
[me]: i think this is justifiable

[issei<3]: he's right u kno

[takahiro<3]: fine i forgive u  
[takahiro<3]: but only bc hajime blushing is god's gift to humanity

[me]: 1 day ill b able 2 hv a photo of all 3 of u as my bg

[takahiro<3]: yeah one day

[issei<3]: sooner rather than later?

[takahiro<3]: i sure hope so

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Thursday 12 March  
** **09:33**

[me]: whos hyped 2 graduate 2night?

[hajime<3]: tonight?  
[hajime<3]: I don't graduate until tomorrow

[takahiro<3]: same here

[me]: wht  
[me]: thts weird

[hajime<3]: but yes, I'm hyped  
[hajime<3]: more so for college than the actual graduation

[me]: yh me 2

[takahiro<3]: hyped to get out of this shithole

[issei<3]: ay in like 10 hours i'll no longer be a high school student

[me]: ur graduating 2night as well??

[issei<3]: sure am

[me]: !!!!!

[issei<3]: do any of u have classes today?

[me]: nup  
[me]: just grad prep

[takahiro<3]: yeah i do but  
[takahiro<3]: fuck the system lmao  
[takahiro<3]: grades are already in so who gives a diddly darn quack

[issei<3]: a diddly darn quack

[takahiro<3]: u heard me babe

[issei<3]: i can't believe u said that  
[issei<3]: i hate u

[hajime<3]: I have classes today too  
[hajime<3]: but for some reason we were given free study time even though we have nothing left to study for??

[takahiro<3]: lmao

[issei<3]: that's a teacher's way of saying they're too lazy to be assed with writing a lesson plan

[takahiro<3]: tru

[me]: tetsu-chan wnt stop putting party streamers in my hair!!!  
[me]: hes ruining my image in front of my fan club!!!!!!!!

[takahiro<3]: great job kuroo  
[takahiro<3]: tell him he's a real bro

[me]: im nt saying tht!!  
[me]: ugh he read it over my shoulder n now hes trying 2 strangle me w ribbon bc i ddnt tell him

[issei<3]: u get what u deserve

[hajime<3]: do your best not to die please Tooru  
[hajime<3]: it would be a shame if I had to share an apartment with a corpse

[me]: WHHOSOAGHSOG  
[me]: WE'RE FOING 2 SHARE AN APARTMENT

[hajime<3]: I'm sure there are lots of other things we can share too ;)

[me]: BBEHHHBBW

[takahiro<3]: holy shit

[me]: this is kuroo haha oikawa is so gay  
[me]: also you broke him congrats

[issei<3]: gj hajime

[takahiro<3]: congration

[issei<3]: u done it

[me]: hhhhnng  
[me]: give a guy some warning iwa-chan

[hajime<3]: oops?

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Saturday 21 March  
** **08:56**

[me]: gguys  
[me]: iwa-chan's train is due 2 leave in 1 min  
[me]: im seeing him so soon onfbjsjsbbbd

[takahiro<3]: AAAAAAAAAAA  
[takahiro<3]: U HAVE TO SEND PICTURES IMMEDIATELY OK

[me]: I WILL  
[me]: IM SO EXCITED I CNT STP SHAKING

[takahiro<3]: are u meeting him at the train station?

[me]: yh  
[me]: in a few hrs

[takahiro<3]: E X C I T E

[me]: i wish u guys were coming 2

[takahiro<3]: me too  
[takahiro<3]: but u and hajime are gonna have so much fun!!!!!!

[me]: mm but it wd b even more fun w u n mattsun as well

[takahiro<3]: :((  
[takahiro<3]: first chance i get i swear im coming down to visit

[me]: gd  
[me]: i expect nothing less

[takahiro<3]: ok so kuroo keeps sending me snaps of the train he's on

[me]: omg yeah hes sending them 2 me 2  
[me]: he usually catches the train 2 school but its a lot less fancy so hes excited

[takahiro<3]: lmao what a loser  
[takahiro<3]: i hope he gets here soon bc  
[takahiro<3]: this dorm room is really lonely atm

[me]: ur @ college alrdy????

[takahiro<3]: sure am  
[takahiro<3]: im waiting for kuroo so we can explore together but it's super boring just sitting here

[me]: send pics!!!!!  
[me]: i wanna see ur room

[takahiro<3]: { _Attached Image580.jpg_ }  
[takahiro<3]: its empty bc i haven't unpacked much yet  
[takahiro<3]: we'll probably figure out arrangements and everything later

[me]: ooh it looks rly nice!!!!

[takahiro<3]: have u been to ur new apartment yet?

[me]: no  
[me]: i want 2 see it 4 th 1st time w iwa-chan so im waiting til this afternoon 

[takahiro<3]: cute

[me]: UR cute

[takahiro<3]: pls u liar  
[takahiro<3]: WAIT I THINK KUROO JUST KIDNAPPED A CHILD

[me]: WHAT 

[takahiro<3]: GO TO SNAPCHAT  
[takahiro<3]: HE KEEPS TAKING SELFIES WITH THIS KID AND IDK WHERE IT CAME FROM

[me]: i cnt believe i let tetsu-chan do 1 thing alone  
[me]: n he kidnaps a child  
[me]: typical

[takahiro<3]: is that really typical behaviour for him?

[me]: yes  
[me]: i tld u hes nasty ddnt i?

[takahiro<3]: well  
[takahiro<3]: now i somewhat regret getting myself involved in this

[me]: as u prbly shd

*

Tokyo Central Station bustles with life - people spilling on and off trains, in and out of cafés, up and down and across platforms - and Tooru stands in the middle of it all, positively vibrating with nervous energy. He watches people weave circles around one another in their hurry to reach their various destinations, his eyes straying to the large clock far above eye level every few ticks of the second hand.  _Soon_. His hands find the hem of his shirt and twist it messily around his fingertips until it rides up past the line of his jeans and his fingers are swathed in cloth, disappearing into the fabric up to the second knuckle. Beside him, a firm and steady grip claps down on his shoulder and prompts him to release his (now creased) shirt from his grasp. 

"Chill out, Oikawa. You know it'll be fine."

Under usual circumstances Tooru would have asked Kuroo to accompany him to perhaps the biggest and best moment of his life to date, but as it were, Kuroo had left mere hours earlier that morning on a train whisking him away to his new home on college campus. Tooru is fortunate enough to have Kai clapping his shoulder instead - strong, positive, and reassuring Kai who seems to have the power to dispel concerns with little more than a few choice words and a wave of his hand. Tooru is fervently thankful that he hadn't ended up facing the station alone. It doesn't take a genius to know how he would have fared should that have been the case. ( _Not well_ , he assures himself,  _Not well at all_.) So, from Tooru's viewpoint, Kai's presence is something of a godsend. In actual fact, it's less to do with interference from a higher power and more due to Tooru's incessant moping and thumb-biting over the course of the week leading to their trip down to the train station. Someone had to step in and take extreme action to avoid allowing Tooru to walk himself in enough circles that his dizzying vision led him straight off the edge of a platform - or perhaps some less morbid outcome, but prepare for the worst and all that. 

"Three minutes. What if he doesn't like me?" Tooru panics, watching the large screen above the platform number announce arrivals in order of appearance. The Miyagi train is jumping ever further up the list until it's second from the top and Tooru's heart follows the pattern by leaping steadily into his throat. 

"That's ridiculous. Haven't you been dating for nearly two years?" Kai says, in that same positive and reassuring manner as always. He's right, as he so often is, and Tooru knows better than anyone that he has nothing to worry about. But insecurities creep under his skin nonetheless and he feels like he's choking on the remaining two minutes, thirty-eight seconds. He's sure he could count on one hand the amount of breaths he takes in the time between his panicked outburst and the moment a train pulls into the station from the direction of the Miyagi line.

"Here, let me hold this for you." Kai pries Tooru's phone from his grasp as he speaks - a wise idea, considering Tooru is more than likely to drop it in excitement - and Tooru's knuckles slacken from where they'd been held taught. He bounces lightly on the balls of his feet, shaking with anticipation from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair. Bumps raise the skin on his arms as chills run haphazardly down his spine and his breath catches on the lump that has been welling in his throat. The train doors slide open. Tooru struggles against the urge to cry. 

Hajime is somehow even shorter than Tooru was prepared for. He's at least a head under Tooru's eye line and Tooru almost misses him in the swell of the crowd. But the second his gaze is drawn to the spiky hair and soft frown, Tooru's shallow breaths turn to full-blown hyperventilation. He's launching himself forward before he has time to think, feet slamming across the platform of their own accord. He spots the exact moment Hajime recognises the force moving towards him, his frown melting into insatiable happiness that seems to light up the station and plaster itself across Tooru's entire area of vision. He only witnesses the expression for a split second before he's colliding with the warm, sturdy build of his boyfriend of two years and best friend of three. 

Hajime has a very distinct smell. It's something in between musk and sweat and granny smith apples, but so unique that it can't quite be placed. Whatever it resembles, it is a decidedly nice smell - Tooru can tell because his nose is pressed delicately into the crook between Hajime's collarbone and the base of his neck, and every time he breaths in the only thing he can sense is  _Hajime Hajime Hajime_. His hands are swamped in the material of Hajime's grey hoodie, lost somewhere amidst their desperate scrabbling to hold onto what is finally real and solid in front of him. Tooru presses closer, in search of something he doesn't quite know yet, but Hajime's arms are warm where they apply force against Tooru's ribs and he might be overflowing with how full of emotion he feels. 

"Tooru- Tooru, I'm here."

Hajime's voice sounds as much like heavy rock chords in person as it does through Tooru's headphones and the breath tickling his ear reminds him how much this feels like home. He shifts his hands to brush over Hajime's hips, across his stomach, and over his ribcage. Hajime is all rounded corners and loose edges - soft, squishy and warm in places that Tooru has waited years to explore - and Tooru cannot help wanting to hold him in gentle arms forever.

Alas, they are brought sorely back to their surroundings when a hurried individual buffets them to the side in their haste to pass. A messy apology is tossed into the crowd and Tooru laughs, clutching Hajime's forearm and not caring in the least that their hug was broken apart.  _We have so much time left for that_. It's a giddying thought and one that Tooru has often been concerned he would never think in this lifetime. Yet here he is on a busy platform in Tokyo Central Station, gripping tightly to the strongest sense of security he's ever known. Tooru's happiness clearly knows no bounds. 

"We should probably get moving. I'm Oikawa's friend, Kai, by the way," Kai says, finally making himself known to Hajime. The two shake hands and even that sends Tooru's head spinning. His boyfriend (one of them, at least) is  _finally_  being properly introduced to his friends. It's almost a little too surreal.

"I take it you two still need a ride?"

Tooru has to process the question for several seconds before he realises it's directed at him. His brain has gone into overdrive and he's struggling to focus on his surroundings. The only thing preventing him from floating away from this plane of existence is the arm wrapped tightly around his waist, as if scared to let go for fear of him disappearing immediately into another realm. 

"Yep, back home to pick up all my stuff and then straight to our new apartment. Thanks Yuki-chan, you're a star!" Tooru grins toothily as he speaks and hears Hajime snort derisively (at the nickname perhaps, or the generally ridiculous aura Tooru is radiating all of a sudden), though he makes a galant effort to stifle it in his shoulder. 

"What, Iwa-chan?" Tooru demands and,  _god_ , does it feel good to be able to pout in full velocity, instead of pixelated and grainy from a computer screen.

"Nothing. Sometimes I just forget how dumb you are."

"Mean! You're so mean!"

Tooru twists as if to slip out of Hajime's grasp in offence, but they both know - probably everyone within a fifty metre radius knows - that it's all just for show. Tooru can't think of a single thing he'd rather do  _less_  than break free of the warmth encircling his midriff. 

Hajime does, eventually, let his arm drop when it becomes apparent that stumbling through the packed station while almost surgically attached to one another is not totally practical. They opt for linking their hands together instead, sweaty palm to sweaty palm, while their shoulders periodically bump against one another. Tooru slips his free hand through the handle of Hajime's suitcase, despite Hajime being adamant that he doesn't need help. Tooru likes to think he is a good boyfriend, and good boyfriends carry their significant other's luggage for them. It's a known fact, though one that Hajime is quick to dismiss. 

By the time they reach Kai's family car that is fortunately at their disposal for the day, they're still squabbling over who should be dragging the suitcase behind them and not even Kai's dramatic eye roll is enough to break them from the bubble encompassing the two of them and nothing else. Being in Hajime's presence is a special kind of warmth that Tooru has never known before and not one he ever wants to stop experiencing, such that he squishes up next to Hajime in the backseat of Kai's car, pressing against him from shoulder to hip and all the way down to their knees. Their hands remain linked, rested as one entity on Hajime's thigh, and their cheeks remain painfully stretched into smiles too big for their faces. Tooru finds himself wanting to rest his head on Hajime's shoulder so that his hair tickles the underside of Hajime's chin and his mouth is in perfect positioning to place gentle kisses through the fabric of Hajime's sweater, but he is struck by a sudden and unbidden wave of nerves that keeps him upright for the duration of the drive to his parents' house. 

"You have to come in and meet them, Iwa-chan! Come on!" Tooru says as he tugs Hajime out of the car behind him, leaving Kai to keep the engine running as the two of them stumble up the path to the front door. Tooru's father keeps a neat garden - grass trimmed, hedges clipped, and flowerbeds lining the edges. Out back lies row upon row of vegetable plantations, but their front lawn is an explosion of colourful buds leading the way to the house beyond. Each season, Tooru's father coaxes a new kind of plant into life and Tooru keeps his eye out for the newest splash of colour. He spots soft yellow petals peeking out of dark green leaves and is instantly overwhelmed by emotions so gentle and kind he barely registers them as his own. He resolves to question his dad on their genus when he gets the chance. 

Unsurprisingly, the Oikawas love Hajime on first sight, cooing over his polite smile and the hand he holds out in pleasant greeting, and he is left to get his cheeks pinched and his shoulder clapped while Tooru collects his luggage from his room. Tooru, checking over his old room to ensure he's left nothing vital behind, can hear their kind laughter drifting up the flight of stairs to his propped open door and he smiles privately as his worlds mix cleanly together. 

"Oi, dumbass, you got everything yet?"

Tooru squawks in alarm at Hajime's vulgar words, contrasting so violently with the soft-spoken way he had greeted Tooru's parents. 

"Bored of my parents already, Iwa-chan? And after they were so eager to meet you too," Tooru says teasingly, shouldering his backpack and smoothing out the uneven patch it leaves in his bedspread. Hajime picks up the handle of Tooru's suitcase and Tooru lets him have that one. They really don't need to repeat that squabble all over again. 

"It's not that. I've been out all day and my shoulders are starting to hurt." Hajime rests his fingers over the place where Tooru knows his sweater hides the strap of his binder. His face contorts in discomfort as he tries to resituate it into a more comfortable position, and Tooru is sure his smile betrays his concern. 

"Do you want to take it off here? We've got time," he offers but Hajime shakes his head in disagreement. 

"I just want to get to our apartment as soon as possible."

Tooru can't argue with that so they leave their goodbyes with his parents and let Kai whisk them away to their new home. This time Tooru lets his head loll onto Hajime's shoulder in the backseat of the car and, naturally, his skin vibrates with the warmth that washes over him by the simple action. Hajime's thumb rubs circles into the back of Tooru's hand, Hajime's breath sprinkles its way through Tooru's hair, Hajime's presence is as warm and healing as Tooru always knew it would be. 

 _Hajime is real,_  he thinks,  _Hajime is real and so am I._

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses appreciation squad_**

**Saturday 21 March  
** **19:06**

[me]: { _Attached Image501.jpg_ }

[issei<3]: WOOISISSHUIBFUIA

[takahiro<3]: U TWO ARE SO CUTE  SCREAMIING

[issei<3]: DDHSGSHJJJSJ  
[issei<3]: TOO JUCH BEUATY IN ONE POCTURE IM SNNFJFJSJJ

[me]: im so happy

[hajime<3]: he hasn't let go of my hand all day

[me]: like ur complaining

[hajime<3]: touché

[takahiro<3]: are u in ur new apartment?

[me]: yes!!!!!

[hajime<3]: it's nice

[me]: vvv nice!!!

[issei<3]: haha can't believe u guys were holding hands  
[issei<3]: that's gay

[me]: pls

[takahiro<3]: what did u do today??

[me]: iwa-chan bought me milk bread bc hes a sap~~

[issei<3]: SOFT HAJIME SOFT HAJIME SOFT HAJIME

**_tooru's glasses appreciation squad_ ** **has been renamed to _tooru's glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

[hajime<3]: please not this again

[takahiro<3]: we cant help it that u're the softest of us all

[hajime<3]: I'm never being nice to you guys again

[takahiro<3]: aw

[issei<3]: that sounds incredibly fake

[me]: at least i got free food while it lasted  
[me]: hey makki did tetsu-chan make it?

[takahiro<3]: yeah!!  
[takahiro<3]: and he didn't even show up with a stolen kid

[me]: !!!  
[me]: tell him im proud

[takahiro<3]: we went out for dinner and he eats so much jfc

[issei<3]: hiro u think Everyone eats so much just bc they eat more than u

[takahiro<3]: no okay kuroo is a hungry boi  
[takahiro<3]: a hungry hungry boi

[hajime<3]: I'm a little concerned about you being around him now

[takahiro<3]: he Hunger  
[takahiro<3]: for the souls of innocent bystanders

[me]: this is all tru i can confirm

[issei<3]: he's hungry  
[issei<3]: but is he thirsty too

[takahiro<3]: yes

[me]: u shd c him @ training camps  
[me]: him and kou-chan from fukurodani are unstoppable

[issei<3]: unstoppable thirst meets immovable hunger

[hajime<3]: Tooru why are you friends with these people?

[me]: im nt  
[me]: dnt tell them but i only hang out w them 4 gossip

[takahiro<3]: u can't possibly think i'm not going to tell kuroo u said that

[me]: DNT  
[me]: HE'LL TRY 2 STRANGLE ME AGAIN

[hajime<3]: he's literally miles away

[me]: dnt underestimate him

[takahiro<3]: kuroo says he's going to sit on u next time he sees u  
[takahiro<3]: also hajime he wants u to strangle tooru with the nearest ribbon u can find  
[takahiro<3]: apparently string or shoelaces work too

[hajime<3]: damn I thought he'd never ask

[me]: WHY R U ALL SO MEAN

[hajime<3]: go answer the door Tooru

[me]: U go answer the door u meanie

[hajime<3]: you're closest

[me]: i cnt answer it!!!!  
[me]: wht if its a murderer?????

[hajime<3]: oi you want me to get murdered instead of you?

[me]: ur meatier than me  
[me]: i jst think the murderer might find u tastier

[hajime<3]: it's not a murderer anyway  
[hajime<3]: it'll be the takeout deliverer

[me]: IWA-CHAN JUST PUSHED ME OUT OF BED

[hajime<3]: go answer the door before they leave dumbass

[takahiro<3]: well that was horrifically domestic

[issei<3]: i wish hiro and i were being domestic with u too

[takahiro<3]: :(

[hajime<3]: :(

[issei<3]: :(

[me]: i cnt believe hajime made me get up and answer the door even tho its so cold  
[me]: oh shit we're hving a moment  
[me]: :(

[issei<3]: lmao tooru

[hajime<3]: come back to bed

[me]: no  
[me]: im sulking

[hajime<3]: you're so petty  
[hajime<3]: bring me some food

[me]: yes ur majesty  
[me]: anything else?  
[me]: want me to kiss ur boots 4 u??

[issei<3]: wow salty

[hajime<3]: please come back babe

[takahiro<3]: tooru  
[takahiro<3]: are u really going to turn down hajime cuddles  
[takahiro<3]: bc i would trade places with u in a heartbeat

[me]: ur right  
[me]: im coming

[hajime<3]: finally  
[hajime<3]: it was getting lonely without you

[me]: i want taka and issei cuddles 2 :((

[issei<3]: i'm sending u the warmest mental hug i can muster  
[issei<3]: to all of u

[takahiro<3]: i applied to a few places for part time work today  
[takahiro<3]: so maybe soon i'll be able to earn some money to come visit u

[me]: !!!!!!!

[hajime<3]: that's really exciting Takahiro! I hope you can come down soon

[issei<3]: aaaaaaa  
[issei<3]: i have a bit saved up from graduation presents and the college im going to pays students to help out in the library  
[issei<3]: so with any luck i'll be able to afford a ticket too

[me]: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[me]: IM EXCITED ALRDY

[hajime<3]: I can't wait <3

[issei<3]: haha yeah can't wait until it's nite or the moon is shiyning brite and all of u haf gone to bed so i can stay up late and lik ur bred

[hajime<3]: what the fuck

[takahiro<3]: sorry guys!! issei has been cancelled!!!

[issei<3]: pls  
[issei<3]: who is issei  
[issei<3]: my name is Cow

[takahiro<3]: fuq off

*

**Private Chat -- >  _Otou-san_**

**Saturday 21 March  
** **21:06**

[me]: Papa~  
[me]: we've settled in well

[Otou-san]: I'm glad, Tooru  
[Otou-san]: Have you eaten dinner?

[me]: yep!  
[me]: i was wondering abt ur garden tho

[Otou-san]: Hm?

[me]: wht are the new flowers?  
[me]: the yellow ones  
[me]: w dark leaves

[Otou-san]: Ah, the daffodils  
[Otou-san]: They're quite beautiful I think

[me]: they are!!!!!

[Otou-san]: They mean rebirth, you know?  
[Otou-san]: Respect and new beginnings

[me]: new beginnings huh?  
[me]: thts fitting

[Otou-san]: Fitting?

[me]: oh nvm  
[me]: i ws just thinking abt everything thts happening rn  
[me]: thx papa!!!

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the picture oikawa sent in that last conversation is a selfie of him and iwaizumi lying in bed. they're holding hands and oikawa is kissing the back of iwa's hand while iwa rests his head on oikawa's shoulder and has the Biggest smile on his face. also oiks is almost definitely wearing iwa's sweater. that's all enjoy ur day


	6. a picture tells a thousand words but a video is worth a million more (if only i could read them with you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> other fic authors: *consider characterisation and identify how each role can be best exemplified through canonically accurate actions*  
> me: everyone is ridiculously soft and mattsun is memeing in the background
> 
> listen,, i'm not even going to apologise for this
> 
> day 6: ~~different kisses shared among them~~ / youtuber au

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

**Friday 03 April  
03:09**

[issei<3]: hey uh guys  
[issei<3]: are any of u here?  
[issei<3]: pls

[hajime<3]: mm

[issei<3]: hajime !!  
[issei<3]: u're awake

[hajime<3]: I am now

[issei<3]: oh sorry

[hajime<3]: no it's okay  
[hajime<3]: what's up?

[issei<3]: are u okay to talk rn or do u want to go back to sleep?

[hajime<3]: I can talk  
[hajime<3]: just wait a sec while I move to the sitting room  
[hajime<3]: I don't want to wake Tooru up

[issei<3]: ok  
[issei<3]: hey thanks for this

[hajime<3]: it's fine. you know I'm always here for you Issei  
[hajime<3]: alright what did you want to talk about

[issei<3]: i just like  
[issei<3]: i don't know who i would be without memes

[hajime<3]: are you serious  
[hajime<3]: I'm going back to bed

[issei<3]: no haj pls  
[issei<3]: this is a crisis

[hajime<3]: Issei, you are your own person  
[hajime<3]: you're not the product of internet fads

[issei<3]: well yes  
[issei<3]: but so much of my identity is made up of obscure memes  
[issei<3]: i don't think i'd exist if i wasn't memeing constantly

[hajime<3]: I really don't think that's true  
[hajime<3]: you do plenty of things that don't involve memeing

[issei<3]: like what

[hajime<3]: you play volleyball. you study history. you talk to us. you play guitar. you do lots of stuff  
[hajime<3]: you are a real person with lots of talents and lots of interests outside of memes

[issei<3]: but lbr here  
[issei<3]: i only really excel at memeing  
[issei<3]: sure i'm average at other things i do but  
[issei<3]: i would literally be nothing without memes

[hajime<3]: no  
[hajime<3]: you would still be you, Issei  
[hajime<3]: maybe memes are a huge part of your life but they don't make you who you are  
[hajime<3]: you are Issei  
[hajime<3]: your favourite food is hamburg steak  
[hajime<3]: you know more about british history than anyone I've ever spoken to  
[hajime<3]: you sleep too much so you miss all the important messages in the group chat  
[hajime<3]: you taught yourself to play guitar so that your mum could say her son is a prodigy  
[hajime<3]: you don't like celebrating your own birthday so you often forget everyone else's  
[hajime<3]: you love mole rats for the sole reason that they are god awful ugly and you feel bad for them  
[hajime<3]: and yes, you spend way too much time on the internet and use memes as conversation fillers  
[hajime<3]: that's part of who you are but it's not ALL of who you are  
[hajime<3]: when i think of you, i think of lots of things but memes are not the first  
[hajime<3]: you're a good person. you're funny and friendly and easily connect with people. you're a good listener and an even better advisor. you know how to read people and stop before things go too far. you always try to placate arguments without getting involved. you are kind and generous and loving.   
[hajime<3]: I love you for a lot of reasons, Issei  
[hajime>3]: I don't love you solely because you're a memer

[issei<3]: haha that's pretty gay hajime

[hajime<3]: this is what I get for being nice

[issei<3]: no seriously thank you  
[issei<3]: i don't know where this came from but  
[issei<3]: thank u for being so nice

[hajime<3]: of course

[issei<3]: u sap

[hajime<3]: shut up  
[hajime<3]: you should try and get some sleep now

[issei<3]: yeah  
[issei<3]: sorry for waking u up for something dumb

[hajime<3]: it isn't dumb  
[hajime<3]: you can wake me up any time you need me  
[hajime<3]: goodnight Issei

[issei<3]: goodnight hajime

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

**Sunday 12 April**  
**10:48**

[takahiro<3]: how's college treating everyone?

[me]: its rly gd!!!!

[takahiro<3]: i'm glad

[issei<3]: yeah it's fun  
[issei<3]: kinda better than i was expecting

[hajime<3]: stressful but ultimately it's great

[issei<3]: what about for u hiro?

[takahiro<3]: aah i love it  
[takahiro<3]: everyone in my course is nice

[me]: !!!!!  
[me]: i hv sm work but its worth it

[issei<3]: found any more mega nerds tooru?

[hajime<3]: he has unfortunately  
[hajime<3]: he likes to invite them back to our apartment so they can shriek at each other

[me]: we dnt shriek!!!!!  
[me]: we jst hv v excitable discussions

[hajime<3]: sure  
[hajime<3]: if that's what you want to call it

[me]: hmph

[takahiro<3]: well i have something to ask u guys

[me]: oh?

[hajime<3]: I'm all ears

[takahiro<3]: how would u feel if i started a youtube channel?

[issei<3]: i would cry probably  
[issei<3]: i can't handle seeing that much of ur face

[me]: tht sounds fun!!!!!  
[me]: i think u should go 4 it makki

[hajime<3]: it's a really nice idea!  
[hajime<3]: did anything in particular spark it?

[takahiro<3]: oh just that my practical professor said we should try filming ourselves talking as much as possible  
[takahiro<3]: so that we can watch them back and critique ourselves  
[takahiro<3]: so i thought youtube would be a fun way to do that

[me]: yeah!!!!!

[issei<3]: i'm excited

[takahiro<3]: aha me too

[hajime<3]: let us know when the channel is up and running

[takahiro<3]: yeah i will!!  
[takahiro<3]: so what's up with u guys?

[issei<3]: this essay is kicking my ass

[me]: u cn do it!!!

[takahiro<3]: i'd offer to help but i don't think i'd be much of one

[issei<3]: mm nah it's okay  
[issei<3]: it's really interesting actually  
[issei<3]: i'm just super tired

[hajime<3]: are you sleeping enough?  
[hajime<3]: sleep is important  
[hajime<3]: make sure you remember to eat too

[issei<3]: thanks haj  
[issei<3]: i'm doing fine don't worry

[me]: hey how come every1 gets a cute nickname except me?

[takahiro<3]: what do u mean

[me]: well i was just thinking u guys hv makki, mattsun and iwa-chan!  
[me]: wheres my nickname

[hajime<3]: you have plenty of cute nicknames  
[hajime<3]: shittykawa

[issei<3]: hanger-san

[hajime<3]: trashykawa  
[hajime<3]: crappykawa

[me]: those dnt count!!!!  
[me]: y does nobody love me :(((

[takahiro<3]: i love u tooru  
[takahiro<3]: what would u like ur nickname to be

[me]: its nt the same if i gv it 2 myself

[takahiro<3]: well im not creative enough to think of one

[hajime<3]: I have something that might work

[me]: i dnt want 2 hear anymore of urs iwa-chan

[hajime<3]: no I think you'll like this one

[issei<3]: fire away hajime

[hajime<3]: how about cutiekawa?

[me]: whdhfhhdhsj

[takahiro<3]: that's a good one

[issei<3]: very fitting

[me]: fdhsgshsjdjdjsjss

[hajime<3]: he just threw a pillow at me  
[hajime<3]: how ungrateful

[issei<3]: r u d e

[me]: HAJIME PL S  
[me]: U CNT JST SAY THT

[hajime]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

**Saturday 18 April**  
**19:03**

[me]: hajime is in the shower ;))

[issei<3]: winkety wonkety

[takahiro<3]: pics or it didn't happen

[me]: im nt going 2 take pics of him in the shower!!!  
[me]: i wldnt invade his privacy like that

[issei<3]: good

[takahiro<3]: i wasn't being serious btw  
[takahiro<3]: i would never ask for something like that

[me]: i kno!!!

[issei<3]: im glad we're all on the same page  
[issei<3]: this is a healthy and consensual relationship™

[me]: mhm!

[issei<3]: the ™ makes it sound like i was joking but that was actually a real and important statement

[takahiro<3]: healthy and consensual relationships are m kink  
[takahiro<3]: that is also not a joke pls take care of yourselves and tell me if u're uncomfortable with anything in this relationship

[issei<3]: that got real deep real fast

[me]: ;)  
[me]: thts wht she said

[issei<3]: fuck u

[takahiro<3]: ;)  
[takahiro<3]: thats what she said

[issei<3]: there's literally no way out with you two

[hajime<3]: ;)  
[hajime<3]: that's what she said

[issei<3]: OHNGNFHDHDH

[takahiro<3]: i thought u were in the shower hajime??

[hajime<3]: I am but my phone kept buzzing so I had to check what was happening  
[hajime<3]: nothing very interesting apparently

[issei<3]: i'd be offended by that statement if it weren't so incredibly accurate

[me]: the shower is still running  
[me]: iwa-chan u do kno ur phone isnt waterproof right?

[hajime<3]: obviously dumbass  
[hajime<3]: I just stuck my head out to text

[me]: ick now the floors gonna b all wet!!!!

[hajime<3]: deal with it

[me]: u hv disgusting habits

[hajime<3]: I'm going back to my shower

[takahiro<3]: have fun

[issei<3]: but not too much fun

[me]: gross

*

**Group Chat -- >  _tooru's glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

**Tuesday 05 May**  
**17:22**

[me]: all those in favour of iwa-chan n i getting a dog say aye

[hajime<3]: Tooru no

[issei<3]: aye

[takahiro<3]: aye

[hajime<3]: there's so much consideration that goes into getting a dog  
[hajime<3]: we can't just buy one on the spur of the moment

[me]: gv me 1 reason y not

[hajime<3]: we both work long hours at uni  
[hajime<3]: we don't have time for a dog  
[hajime<3]: plus our apartment is way too small

[issei<3]: are you sure you don't just hate dogs hajime?

[hajime<3]: please, you know I don't  
[hajime<3]: it just isn't practical

[me]: party pooper

[hajime<3]: I'm willing to compromise  
[hajime<3]: we could get something smaller and easier to care for  
[hajime<3]: a lizard, for example

[me]: we r nt getting a lizard  
[me]: if i cnt hv my dog, u cnt hv ur lizard

[takahiro<3]: what about a cat?

[me]: noo it wld remind me 2 much of my parents' cat  
[me]: c a dog is the only option

[issei<3]: rabbit?

[takahiro<3]: aren't you supposed to keep those outside

[issei<3]: idk ask haj

[hajime<3]: I think they're generally happier in outdoor hutches

[issei<3]: u could get fish

[me]: boring

[takahiro<3]: a bird would be cool

[me]: A BIRD  
[me]: LETS GET A BIRD

[hajime<3]: I'm not sure about that  
[hajime<3]: I don't know much about their living conditions

[me]: WE CAN FIGURE IT OUT  
[me]: BIRD BIRD BIRD

[hajime<3]: I think we should just wait for now

[me]: BIRD BIRD BIRD

[takahiro<3]: birdy bird bird

[me]: BIRD

[issei<3]: bird doesn't look like a real word anymore

[me]: BIRD

[hajime<3]: calm down Tooru  
[hajime<3]: we can get a pet later  
[hajime<3]: maybe next year when we’re not so new to this whole thing

[me]: fineee  
[me]: if u say so mum

[hajime<3]: I’m not your mum shut up

[issei<3]: speaking of birds  
[issei<3]: why do flamingoes stand on one leg?

[hajime<3]: that's a debatable subject actually  
[hajime<3]: it could be an attempt to conserve body heat or a natural reaction when they enter a "half-asleep" state to rest while staying vigilant  
[hajime<3]: but ultimately it's probably just the most comfortable position

[issei<3]: haj wtf  
[issei<3]: don't ruin my joke with factually correct information

[hajime<3]: oh sorry  
[hajime<3]: I thought you were genuinely asking a question

[issei<3]: no but that was very interesting thank u

[me]: anyway mattsun y do flamingoes stand on 1 leg?

[issei<3]: because they would fall over if they lifted the other one!

[me]: SKDHDHSJSJ  
[me]: MARRY ME

[takahiro<3]: that's the worst thing i've ever witnessed u say

[issei<3]: c'mon it was good

[hajime<3]: it sounds like something my grandpa would say

[takahiro<3]: hm this seems to be adding more proof to the theory that sei is secretly an old man

[issei<3]: pls  
[issei<3]: i'm the youngest here

[takahiro<3]: so u say

[me]: dw mattsun i think ur funny

[issei<3]: thanks babe  
[issei<3]: tooru's the only one with a sense of humour

[takahiro<3]: i have a sense of humour  
[takahiro<3]: it just happens to be a good one

[issei<3]: WOW  
[issei<3]: no one fuckin appreciates me

[me]: I DO  
[me]: I LOVE UR JOKES

[hajime<3]: if Tooru loves them, you know they're terrible

[takahiro<3]: O SHIT

[issei<3]: i don't know whether to be offended or delighted

[me]: iwa-chan where r u  
[me]: come out come out wherever u r  
[me]: come out n fuckin fight me punk

[takahiro<3]: do Not reveal ur location hajime  
[takahiro<3]: stay safe

[me]: wait actually where tf r u  
[me]: i cnt find u anywhere in the apartment

[hajime<3]: I told you like ten minutes ago I was going grocery shopping

[me]: no u ddnt?

[hajime<3]: I definitely did

[me]: hmm  
[me]: cld u pick up some apple juice then?

[hajime<3]: sure

[issei<3]: could u pick me up too?

[hajime<3]: anytime ;)

[takahiro<3]: with those biceps he sure could

[issei<3]: u rite u rite

*

Soft clattering emanates from the kitchen, rivalling the clack of keys under the pressure of Tooru's fingertips. He pauses, mouse hovering over a link on his screen. He taps through and gnaws on the inside of his lip as he waits for the video to load. A familiar, smiling face pops on screen. Tooru's breath hitches.

"Hajime!"

Tooru's hollering is accompanied by a resounding crash from the kitchen. Hajime bursts through the bedroom door, a tea towel hanging useless from his hand while his fingers drip water across the floor. Tooru watches the droplets of dishwater create dark patches in the carpeted doorway.

"Tooru? What happened?"

"Nothing. Dry your hands, would you?"

Hajime belatedly wraps the tea towel over his fingers, pressing the material against the moisture. He takes a couple of steps closer, still frowning concernedly at Tooru.

"Why were you screaming if nothing happened?" he asks, a catch in his voice like he doesn't quite believe there isn't something wrong.

"I wasn't screaming. I was just calling for your attention," Tooru says, for argument's sake. "Anyway, come over here and watch this.”

“Kind of in the middle of something right now,” Hajime says, waving the tea towel dramatically in front of him. Tooru smiles, the sight one that he tucks away in his memories to treasure forever, and pats the space on the bed next to him.

“I think this’ll be worth your while.”

All things considered, Tooru is not in the least surprised when Hajime takes the proffered seat without further resistance. It’s sort of how the two of them work, he’s realised. This game of careful jabs, dancing around and away from one another in dips and darts but always following where the other guides willingly. It’s easy being with him, in ways Tooru never expected but finds comfort in all the same.

“Is that,” Hajime’s breath falters mid-sentence as he catches sight of the screen, “Takahiro?”

“Told you it’d be worth it.”

Tooru shuffles backwards to lean against the bedrest and Hajime follows seamlessly, as expected. They shift the laptop so it rests across the gap where their thighs don’t quite touch and Tooru hits play, excited nerves buzzing in his ears. A bubbly voice crackles its way out of the laptop’s speakers and folds itself around Tooru’s head, like fuzzy earmuffs to keep out an unknown chill. It lilts through the air in its typical birdsong fashion and Tooru doesn’t have the effort to fight a smile as it bursts chirpily through his ears.

“Hey pals. What’s crack-a-lacking? I’m Hanamaki Takahiro and welcome to my channel, I guess, if you’re watching this. Though I can’t imagine what possessed you to click through here,” the Takahiro onscreen says, accompanied by a firework grin exploding across their sun kissed cheeks. Hajime’s fingers creep across the expanse between their bodies to knot themselves through Tooru’s own. He squeezes tightly and Tooru doesn’t have to look to feel the smile radiating in pulses from the boy next to him.

“They’re so beautiful,” Hajime breathes, a hand half-raised inches away from the screen like he was absent-mindedly reaching out to caress the figure before catching himself mid-action. Tooru doesn’t blame him. He’d give anything to feel that smile pressing against his own palms.

“I’m new to this whole thing, so forgive me for being almost completely incompetent. But luckily, I have my wonderful roommate here to help,” Takahiro continues, jazzing their hands to one side of the screen. Kuroo pops his head into the shot, before settling down next to Takahiro and grinning at the camera.

“This is Kuroo who has agreed to lend a hand with my first video. And – because I’m extra lucky – my amazing best friend is staying with us for the weekend and wants to help too.”

There are a few seconds of silence before a shock of red hair peeks up from the bottom of the screen, followed by the grinning face of Takahiro’s best friend and Tooru’s worst nightmare. He introduces himself and slides down at Takahiro’s other side, swinging an arm around their shoulders.

“Since this is a new adventure for all of us, we’re going to be boring and kick things off with a Q&A.”

An automated booing plays while the three onscreen pout. Tooru can’t help but wish it were him leaning into Takahiro’s side, draping himself across their shoulders, hearing them talk in full clarity rather than slightly muffled down a recording. He tilts his head to lean against Hajime instead and trades sorrow for smiles as his favourite birdsong continues chirping.

“Don’t worry though – there’s a twist. Kuroo, our lovely quizmaster, has prepared some questions about Tendou and me. But here’s where it gets interesting. Tendou has to answer the questions about me and I have to distract him and make him get the answer wrong. Then we’ll switch so I’m answering questions about him. It’s going to be a test of our friendship.”

“But there has to be a penalty, right?” Tendou butts in, twisting to look away from the camera and at the two beside him instead. Takahiro nods in agreement, sparing a glance at Tendou before continuing to direct his attention at the camera.

“Like all good competitions, there will be a penalty. Loser has to accept their mysterious fate, which will be later revealed at the end of this video. Only Kuroo knows what that is.”

“It’s going to be fun,” Kuroo says, accompanied by his trademark smirk and Tooru feels his own stomach churning at the expression. He knows Kuroo’s idea of fun all too well and he would not like to be in either Takahiro or Tendou’s shoes in this moment.

The video zooms in on Kuroo’s face as he clears his throat loudly and unnecessarily for several seconds before it cuts straight to the first set of questions. Tooru sinks further down onto the mattress, pressing his mouth against Hajime’s shoulder to muffle his giggles. The video continues for almost ten hilarity-filled minutes and Tooru’s cheeks hurt from the smile stretched across them. It’s a special kind of comfort – curled into Hajime’s side while Takahiro laughs from behind a screen. He feels achingly empty in the way he always does when he thinks of how far away Issei and Takahiro are, but something about the situation fills him up a little more.

“So, since I lost, Kuroo’s going to take us to the kitchen where I’ll have to face the consequences,” Takahiro says good-naturedly, and Tooru could almost cry when he realises the video is nearly over. He’s been having far too much fun and he can’t let it go just yet. Not when he doesn’t know how long it will be until he feels like this again.

The shot cuts to the three of them standing in what appears to be a shared kitchen unit, a platter covered by a thick layering of cream sitting in front of them.

“As punishment, Hanamaki has to submerge their face in cream for a full five seconds. I’ll be timing,” Kuroo says gleefully and Tooru catches the regret that passes momentarily over Takahiro’s face.

“Because, clearly, Hana is a terrible friend,” Tendou chimes in. Takahiro looks like he wants to rebuke that statement but Kuroo holds up five fingers and Takahiro takes it as a cue to bend over the platter.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” they mutter softly before dropping their head fully into the cream. Tendou shrieks with happiness and Kuroo counts the seconds down on his fingers. When Takahiro lifts their face, Tooru and Hajime let out bursts of laughter in unison. They are caked from hairline to chin in the messy substance. Tooru can barely make out the outlines of a grimace beneath their makeshift facial.

“Well, that’s all we have for this video. Thanks to everyone who’s watching this and don’t forget to like, subscribe and comment if you have anything to say. I’ll be doing more of these in the very near future so look out for those if you’re interested. I’ll catch you all later.”

The three of them wave at the screen as light, upbeat outro music plays. The shot fades to black just as Tendou swipes some of the cream off Takahiro’s face with a lick up their cheek. Tooru and Hajime stare at the laptop for a few seconds, even after the video comes to a complete halt. Tooru can’t quite bring himself to accept that it’s over. He wonders if Hajime feels the same.

“I miss them already,” Hajime says. Tooru doesn’t have a response to that but he doesn’t need one. Hajime knows anyway. He squeezes Hajime’s hand instead and shifts the laptop onto the bedside table.

“I’ll go and finish those dishes if you like.”

Tooru takes the tea towel from Hajime’s loose grasp and wanders out of the room. Submerging his hands in dirty, lukewarm water is the closest he gets to filling his insides with warmth. It’s stupid but he can’t help but think he’ll never be able to warm himself up again. Not without Takahiro. Not without Issei.

He misses them before he even gets to know their company.

*

**Group Chat** **\-- >** **_tooru’s glasses and soft hajime appreciation squad_**

**Friday 22 nd May  
23:32**

[issei<3]: HIRO  
[issei<3]: UR VIDEO

[takahiro<3]: u watched it???

[issei<3]: YES  
[issei<3]: IT WAS LOVELY

[me]: !!!  
[me]: u were so funny !!

[hajime<3]: it was a great video, Takahiro  
[hajime<3]: truly a blessing

[takahiro<3]: thank u guys sm  
[takahiro<3]: im so glad u enjoyed it!!!!

[issei<3]: i would have enjoyed it more if i was in it but u kno

[me]: me 2 :((

[takahiro<3]: someday !!  
[takahiro<3]: i'll make a video with u guys soon i swear

[hajime<3]: i would love that

[me]: wldnt we all

[issei<3]: hey  
[issei<3]: if hiro and i came to tokyo  
[issei<3]: where would u guys take us sightseeing?

[me]: nowhere  
[me]: we wld stay inside n play mariokart all day

[takahiro<3]: romantic

[issei<3]: u truly know how to woo a man

[hajime<3]: well I would take you to the Tokyo Skytree  
[hajime<3]: so you could appreciate one of the prettiest views I've ever seen  
[hajime<3]: (not as pretty as you two)  
[hajime<3]: I would take candid photos of Takahiro for their aesthetic tumblr  
[hajime<3]: and I would hold Issei's hand the entire time because I know he's scared of heights  
[hajime<3]: then we'd go to a restaurant for dinner  
[hajime<3]: my treat  
[hajime<3]: and we would walk home so you could see how beautiful Tokyo looks when it's lit up at night

[issei<3]: wow ok haj wins

[takahiro<3]: yeah sorry tooru i'm with hajime on this one

[me]: what!!!!  
[me]: i ddnt kno it was a competition  
[me]: i cn do bttr!

[issei<3]: lock n load babe

[me]: ok so i wld take u to odaiba for the day  
[me]: from there we cld appreciate tokyo's horizon w/out the heights  
[me]: n i'd go shopping w makki  
[me]: hang around the arcade w mattsun  
[me]: we wld go to a cat cafe for lunch  
[me]: i wld pay obviously  
[me]: then in the evening we wld go on the ferris wheel n see all the pretty lights  
[me]: also we'd get takeout for dinner at home n i wld let u choose anything u want

[issei<3]: tempting  
[issei<3]: very tempting

[takahiro<3]: i can't choose  
[takahiro<3]: let's do both

[issei<3]: sounds good to me

[hajime<3]: it's a deal

[takahiro<3]: i'm holding u to that now

[me]: we wnt let u down!!!

[issei<3]: bb u never could


	7. if home is where the heart is, then i guess i found mine in the comfort of your presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me Finally finishing this dumb thing. thanks for sticking with it, i'm sorry this is like 4 months overdue
> 
> day 7: comfort / ~~childhood~~

Tooru can’t help wanting to know everything. His thirst for knowledge is one that he can’t quench with the facts he buries himself under (though not for want of trying). He yearns to know secrets, to understand concepts, to touch unexplored corners of the universe. It’s hard not to feel like the world is weighing him down when he leaps for the stars and crashes before his energy even burns out. But some days, Tooru knows it is less like weighing and more like grounding, less like a chain around his ankle and more like a hand around his wrist – keeping him solid, keeping him safe.

He wants to learn, and touch, and leap, and know and know and know more than ever, as his buoyant footsteps mark the path he trails through downtown Tokyo, this time with Hajime’s hand fused at his wrist to keep him grounded. Tooru drags upwards with a yearning that knows no bounds despite years of attempted training, and Hajime holds steady like a pillar of strength in the crumbling city of Olympus. This is how they work. This – the back and forth that has grown so easy – is the extent of Tooru’s knowledge, leaving an unreachable itch just below his skin that begs to be scratched with every passing day. But today they are on a mission; a journey to the unreachable, the unknown, the unexplored. And today, Tooru thinks, today he will know more than he has ever known before.

Months of finding himself in Hajime’s personal space and the novelty has somewhat worn off, but Tooru still has to check for his presence each morning. Bleary-eyed and full of concern that this is all some elaborate dream his subconscious has conjured up to keep him happy, he starts each day with a stretch of tired fingers in search of rough skin and warm breath to fill his senses and guide him gently to safe ground. He still craves more though. Solid strength is enough – god knows it’s more than he deserves – but he craves stars burning behind his eyes and fireworks bursting under his skin. He knows brickwork, foundations and gemstones too strong to be chiselled away, but he does not know everything. Not yet anyway.

The streets heave with pedestrians and Tooru weaves his way between them, dragging Hajime along in the direction of the train station. In the direction, he hopes, of knowledge. They skid through the entrance at top speed and take the escalators at a run to make up for the time they lost while _someone_ took far too long to roll out of bed. (Later, Tooru will pin this on Hajime though he knows he himself is to blame. For now, they let it hang unspoken in the air. It’s not important. What’s important is getting to the platform on time.)

They fly off the end of the escalator and into a crowd of people just as a train pulls into the station. They manage to weasel their way out of the crowd as figures start spilling off the train and rushing past them, leaving only gusts of air behind. Tooru doesn’t have time to spare a thought for them, focused as he is on the two heads bobbing slightly above eye level as they hustle their way out of the stuffy compartment.

Tooru hurls himself forwards without further consideration, Hajime tailing him as always, and they crash into the other two with all the force of a freight train. Tooru goes tumbling, his arms wrapped around someone’s neck – he didn’t have time to check who he was speeding towards – and his mouth open in a half-shout that got lost before it left his throat. He opens his eyes when the two of them thump onto the ground and finds himself blinking into the face of Takahiro, eyes wide and lips stretched into the biggest grin Tooru has ever seen.

“Well, hey there,” Takahiro says casually, like they hadn’t just been thrown to the floor by Tooru’s body, before they reach up and tug Tooru into a tight hug that squeezes all the air out of him. He doesn’t mind.

By the time it finally dawns on Tooru that they’re still lying on the dirty station floor, Takahiro has already moved to stand up, offering their hand out to Tooru. He takes it graciously and hauls himself to his feet. It’s only then that he catches sight of Issei wrapping his arms around Hajime’s shoulders and it’s all he can do not to propel himself forwards again. Somehow they muddle through it until they’ve all practically hugged one another to death and effectively held up a whole crowd of impatient passengers.

Tooru notices Kuroo loitering off to one side, Takahiro’s video camera clutched in his hands and trained on the four of them as they huddle together in some semblance of a group hug. Something about the image brings him giddily back to reality and he tugs the two wrists closest to his own – Issei and Hajime’s – out off the way of a fresh onslaught of disgruntled businesspeople and harried family members. They move as one entity, four parts of a whole that slide together seamlessly like cogs twisting into place and pulling one another along in an endless cycle. They are nothing; they are everything. Knowledge burns behind Tooru’s eyes.

Kuroo leaves them at the entrance to the train station, waving them off as he heads in his own direction to visit family. They hail a cab to take them home – back to an apartment that feels full of life for the first time. Takahiro insists on filming the Tokyo streets rushing past them, in a race that leaves Tooru breathless and gasping whenever he turns to the bodies squished against his own at either side in the backseat of the taxi. His leg is hooked over Issei’s, opposite arm snaked around Takahiro’s waist as a gentle reminder of their presence. Hajime turns almost fully from his shotgun position to grip Issei’s hand with his own. Simple touches, an unbroken chain from one to another connects them and holds them at the edge of a precipice, ready to go tumbling into something new. They are points on a map, connected by red string and drawing pins – a mess perhaps, but one that keeps Tooru’s eyes wide open and his feet planted firmly on the ground.

They barely have time to break for _oohing_ and _aahing_ over Tooru and Hajime’s apartment, their schedule tight enough as it is. Four days – no mattered how packed and well planned – are never enough, but they’ll make up for lost time in any way they can get. So they bundle one another back out the front door and onto a bus that leads them across the city. Takahiro films Hajime pointing out monuments, while Tooru conceals his attempts to shift closer against Issei’s chest under carefully timed jolts of the bus. Issei raises an eyebrow but says nothing, so Tooru assumes he’s gotten away with it.

By the time they stumble off the bus onto the busy streets of Sumida, clinging to one another like a lifeline, the sun is already high in the sky. They’ve lost half a day in the hustle of travelling through the city and it doesn’t bare thinking about how little time they truly have left. Tooru slips his hand through Takahiro’s instead, the other grabbing at Hajime who is already clutching tightly to Issei, and shoves the thought to the back of his mind. They’re on a mission, he reminds himself. Knowledge, exploration, understanding. It feels so close he can almost taste it on the air.

Hajime pays their way into the Skytree – today is his treat – and they stroll towards the elevator, still connected from one wrist to another. Despite the rapidly increasing altitude, Tooru has never felt more solid. Three anchors hold him steady against the ground and guide him to safety. Tooru burns like stars, bursts like firecrackers and shines like gemstones. There are still things he doesn’t know, gaps where his understanding doesn’t quite lap at the edges, but he knows _this_. He knows the way they work without even thinking, the push and pull that comes so naturally despite years of living in absence of one another. It makes sense in the way that most things never do, easily, consistently, and without practice. Tooru feels knowledge thrum like a pulse in his wrist.

As promised, Hajime clutches tightly to Issei’s hand for the duration of their trip to the Skytree. Issei’s knuckles whiten whenever they step closer to the windows so Hajime stands with him in the middle of the room, feet planted firmly on safe ground. He somehow manages to snag Takahiro’s camera and alternates taking candid shots of them and soothing Issei with soft-spoken words. Tooru presses his face to the glass, shoulder to shoulder with Takahiro, and peers down at the tiny dollhouses below them.

“We’re so small,” Takahiro murmurs, placing their palm flat towards the outside world in awe. “So insignificant.”

Tooru hums in agreement, but he isn’t looking at the view anymore. He watches Takahiro instead, catching the way their eyes widen every time they land on a recognisable building, and the foggy shape their breath leaves on the clear glass. He vaguely recalls imagining a similar scenario mere months earlier, and his heart blooms at the thought. It’s even cuter in real life. He discards the imaginary mental image in favour of tucking the real memory in its place.

Hajime clears his throat catching the attention of the other three. They’re the only people left in the room, Tooru notes, though he’s not sure when the rest of the eager visitors departed.

“I want to cash in my favour now.”

“What favour?” Takahiro asks, turning to lean backwards against the window. Issei makes a small noise of distress at the movement, but none of them acknowledge it. Tooru follows suit without thinking.

“Remember, I won that spitball competition. That’s my prize, right?”

“And you want to cash it in right here?” Tooru frowns incredulously. He supposes there’s a reason Hajime waited until the top of the Skytree was otherwise empty. Hajime nods, shifting uncertainly and refusing to maintain eye contact. It’s disconcerting to say the least, seeing him so uncharacteristically nervous.

“Alright, so what is it?” Issei says, his voice coaxing and soft. His hand is still laced through Hajime’s and he tugs slightly as if reminding Hajime of his presence.

“I, um– I want a kiss from each of you,” Hajime says in a rush, looking as if he’s a blush away from melting through the floor. Takahiro sucks in an audible breath but Tooru can’t bring himself to look at them, fixated on Hajime’s slowly reddening cheeks as he is. None of them move.

Issei is the first to release the tension, letting a breathy laugh escape him. He shifts his free hand to cup the underside of Hajime’s jaw, murmurs something that Tooru can’t hear past the blood rushing in his ears, and presses their lips together gently.

It’s short and gentle – barely lasting more than a few seconds – and Tooru is right behind Issei by the time they break apart, reaching with unbridled neediness towards Hajime. Issei and Hajime must have dropped hands at some point because Hajime manages to clasp Tooru’s elbow and pull him close enough to drive their mouths against one another. It’s anything but steamy – soft, pressing contact that breaks after several seconds – yet it still leaves Tooru’s mind reeling.

He barely has time to collect himself before Issei is loosely cradling his chin. He makes a questioning sound at the back of his throat, and Tooru nods in response, already keening into Issei’s touch. The other dips his head slightly and Tooru finds himself engulfed in warmth all over again. Takahiro slides their arm around Tooru’s waist from the other side, takes his hum as confirmation, and presses another gentle kiss to Tooru’s mouth. Tooru feels months of emptiness crumbling away, solidity and comfort rushing up to replace it. There is so much to learn in the soft gasps and gentle clutches of the four of them and Tooru loses his breath with the anticipation of knowledge to come.

Everything was so close to his grasp once, but he lost it somewhere on the tip of his tongue. He finds the flavour of it again, in the firmness of Hajime’s kiss, the warmth of Issei’s, and the adrenaline of Takahiro’s. The taste of it lingers as they finally make their way back to level ground, once again linked from palm to palm. It’s early evening when they step out into the fresh air and Tooru’s stomach lets out a low grumble of frustration at having been empty since breakfast. Hajime – ever the heroic man in Tooru’s life – had been forward thinking enough to make reservations and they trundle a few streets over to one of Hajime’s favourite restaurants.

Tooru recalls their first visit to the place, when they’d stumbled upon it mid-exploration of the city before the college year began. It’s a quaint place, tucked away onto a side street far enough from Sumida’s centre that the hum of traffic is barely audible. The door jangles lightly as the four of them step over the threshold into the warmly lit dining room. It’s fairly empty, secluded from society as the restaurant is, but a fire crackles away in the hearth and low chatter emanates from the group occupying one of the tables. It smells of fresh bread and spices, and the atmosphere leaves a cosy feeling coiled in Tooru’s chest. It’s a perfect place for their first dinner together.

A smiling waitress bustles towards them, seating them at their reserved table and offering menus and table drinks. Takahiro films them discussing their orders and manages to get in a sweeping view of the restaurant, cooing over the pretty wall-hangings and oriental carpet. The food is glorious, to say the least, and they share bites of one another’s dishes amongst easy conversation.

“Today has been my happiest day so far,” Issei says quietly, breaking the mellow comfort they’d found in each other’s silence. Takahiro sets down their camera for a moment, pausing their extensive narration of the meal they chose, and slips their hand into Issei’s atop the table. Hajime reaches out for his other one and Tooru finds Issei’s foot under the table, tapping it gently with his own.

“Mine too,” Tooru declares, letting a soft smile dance across his lips. His heart fills with warmth when the three turn to look at him, equally gentle expressions adorning their faces.

“Best day ever,” Takahiro agrees, earning three sunshine smiles thrown their way. Tooru is suddenly gratuitous of Takahiro’s decision not to film this moment – it feels far too personal for any public vlog.

“I can’t believe I’m the only person here who isn’t a giant softie for once,” Hajime says, in lieu of his own emotional declaration. They all sputter half-hearted complaints around chokes of laughter, and the atmosphere is effectively disrupted.

“Way to ruin the moment, Hajime,” Takahiro grumbles, but none of them really mind. There’s plenty of time left for them to have all the moments they desire.

True to his word, Hajime leads the three of them on a languid walk through Tokyo’s outskirts on their way home. They don’t end up taking the whole route by foot (so sue them, it’s late and they’re exhausted, the day’s adrenaline having dissipated from their bones) but enough to appreciate the city lights brightening the horizon as far as their eyes can see. The bus is considerably emptier in comparison to earlier that day and they crash land on the back seats, a row of disgruntled slouches and tired smiles in the otherwise silent vehicle.

Despite the excitement lacing through the adventures of the day, Tooru is more than thankful to be back in the comfort of his own home. They have a spare bedroom all set up for use, but none of them have to speak to agree it will remain empty for the duration of Takahiro and Issei’s stay. Not much thought goes into their movements as they scramble into bed, pressing warmth against one another and yearning for the comfort of their breaths dusting across the expanse of their bodies, grounding one another safely in the galaxy they have created for themselves.

Gemstones sparkle, stars twinkle, and firecrackers burst in the gaps between the points where their skin merges together, tangled limbs melding them against one another until their heartbeats pulse as one, rocking Tooru safely to sleep.

And it isn’t everything, but it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu me up on tumblr @ [spaceboysatori](http://spaceboysatori.tumblr.com). i'm generally always up for a chat


End file.
